A Pair of Lost Souls
by IzettaVonEylstadt
Summary: Two damaged girls Two ruined dreams. Monochrome, minor Elderburn. Crosspost from AO3. Soulmates/Soulmarks - Soulmark shows first thing your soulmate says to you.
1. Soulmates?

*~Weiss~*

"Mirror, tell me something…" Weiss murmured under her breath while poring over a 250 page Schnee Dust Company missive detailing dust mine locations color-coded by output in tonnage and type, annotated graphs of SDC and competitor stock prices, gantt charts of new dust mine construction, white papers on new weaponized dust applications for the Atlesian Military, and other headache-inducing business. A sharp twitch from the back of her neck cut her humming off with a yelp. "Ugh I need to go see a chiropractor or something…the crick in my neck isn't going away."

Leaning back, she threw the stack of papers to the furthest edge of her desk and snuck a sidelong glance at the glass display case beside the door of her office. She knew that her rapier, Myrtenaster, rested on the custom holder within – not that she could see it from behind her desk. She hopped off her cushy ergonomic chair and made her way over to the comforting glow of her sword. She rounded the corner of her fancy oak desk. "This desk is too tall for me…but it's either a kiddy table or sitting in my highchair. Can they use dust to make you grow taller…?"

The case was titanium anodized to an ice blue, with impact resistant polycarbonate display windows. The lid opened smoothly on well-oiled hinges. Caressing Myrtenaster - right hand sliding up the blade, left hand tracing the guard and revolver - was a frequent indulgence. The dust capsules held by the revolver were always loaded with the finest quality of dust. "I keep her in top shape but…that dream is lost, who am I kidding."

6 years ago, the young heiress tried to sneak onto a flight to Vale, with the intention of attending Beacon Academy, to learn more about the world outside the fake smiles and backstabbing of the executive board room. If she was inevitably going to have to become the SDC CEO, it might have been nice to have a few years of doing something she actually wanted to. A few years to stand on her own two feet and build something for herself, gaining experiences that would certainly help her lead the SDC into a new era. But, as usual, her father was unreasonable. "Being a world renowned huntress, the occasional singing performance…that's all I wanted."

No matter what she tried, her father would never listen. And so, she continued down the heiress's path. Business classes, important meetings, board member introductions, and so on. Endless boring days of business reports and corporate ass-kissing. Occasionally, Father arranged for various self-defense classes required for a corporate heir – how to detect a spiked drink, how to detect and prevent electronic surveillance, and how to fight off attackers. The last of those was for one specific danger – the faunus. The White Fang had been a constant thorn in the side of the Schnee Dust Company, leading raids on dust mines and freeing faunus laborers, hijacking shipments of dust, and attacking SDC executives. Despite the preparations she made for a combat school like Beacon, 6 years was a long time to erode all the effort Weiss put into combat skills.

It was tough, thinking of the past and her true desires – as much as she tried not to. Her scroll beeped and announced the time, rousing her from the storm of depressing thoughts. "Ah it's already the end of the workday. I guess I better deliver this report to Shitl- I mean Whitley." She had overheard a pair of the custodians chatting, discovering a fun nickname for her little brother. "I wonder what they call me…"

After slipping the report under Whitley's office door – "This day has been long enough, I don't want to top it off by talking to him" – she slipped back to her office. Thoughts of dinner were cut short by a surge of emotion and a gentle burning sensation on her inner right thigh. There is only one thing that could mean.

A few tense moments later, Weiss dashed through the parking garage to her car. The office provided no privacy – the Schnee patriarch was always watching. Delicately, she peeled up the end of her skirt, slowly revealing dark purple, almost black, writing.

If you scream, I'll slit your throat. 

* * *

*~Blake~*

Mornings are were never good, in Blake's eyes – especially if Adam was the one waking her. Jabbing her in the temple with the end of his weapon was his favorite morning greeting. "Get up. We're having a briefing in 10 minutes." She grunted slightly to show that the message was received. Satisfied, the bull left. Normally, Blake would object to seeing a faunus as the animal they share traits with, but in this case there wasn't a more apt description. She pushed herself up from her cot on one arm and quickly began to get dressed.

Despite being second in command, Blake's small tent was at the edge of the White Fang encampment. After pulling on her long coat and slipping on boots, she climbed up into the tree behind her tent with a cup of tea and a piece of bread. She spent every free moment she had up in the trees. The air was fresh, the sounds of the camp were softer, and the sunrise was beautiful.

6 years ago, she tried to leave the White Fang and apply at Beacon. She thought that she could have done some good as a huntress…instead of living as a terrorist. The faunus rights activist group once led by her father, had changed under its new leadership. The man she once looked upon with admiration and love, was certainly not the same person anymore. He showed Blake exactly who he was during a train heist that took a sour turn. She tried to escape, so Adam punished her. The scarring that thoroughly covered her body and even the notch of missing flesh from her left ear was a constant reminder of who Adam is.

The meeting was a fast one, everyone knew this day was coming. Preparations for this mission had begun over a year ago. Adam stepped behind her chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. "This is your chance to redeem yourself. Or are you still trying to run, kitty cat?" His fingers were digging into her shoulders – the threat was obvious. "Remember, we want her alive," he added. She nodded, simply waiting for him to take his hands away. Instead, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Come by my tent tonight." He laughed, feeling her body tense up.

The whole day had raced by – it was around midnight when she returned to the tree behind her tent. There was one other benefit of being in the treetops: no one could hear her sobs. No matter how many times Adam had his way with Blake, the mental toll was almost too much to bear. The desperate sobs suddenly caught in her throat – a warmth filled her body and a slight pressure traced along her left hip. "No...not now." How could Blake ever accept or be accepted by a soulmate now, after all she had done? Pulling back her pants revealed pale blue writing.

Go ahead and kill me, you degenerate faunus. 

* * *

*~Weiss~*

It was quite an understatement, to say that the appearance of her soulmark was concerning. It was clear to the young woman that it was time to take a few measures to further protect herself – scheduling a few more self-defense classes, returning Myrtenaster to her place on Weiss' hip, and resuming her old huntress training routine. "If I were to somehow prevent an attack on me, would the soulmark change? Or is trying to change the future impossible? It is even possible to prevent yourself from hearing the words of your soulmark? We do call them our 'Fated'…at least I'll get in shape again."

The door of her small office burst open, embedding the knob into the wall. In the doorway stood a tall and busty woman. She flicked her mane of yellow hair over her shoulder and scanned the room over a pair of aviators.

"Hey! Um…are you ok?" The dignified heiress was on the floor, chair toppled over beside her. She released the hastily formed glyph she spawned to protect herself from the strange intruder.

"Oh just fine of course! How dare you just barge into my office! Do you know who I am?" She scowled, getting back to her feet, trying to conceal the embarrassment.

"Aha…sorry about that! I'm Yang! Yang Xiao Long. And this is my baby sister Ruby Rose!" A red haired girl poked her head out from behind the curtain of Yang's gold locks.

"Yang…don't call me your baby sister. I'm a big girl now."

"You'll always be my baby sister though!"

Ignoring Yang's extended hand, Weiss righted her chair and settled onto it. It was the end of a long day of meetings and being dragged and paraded in front of old white men. This was the wrong time for these dolts to be bothering her.

Noticing the expression on Weiss' face, Yang raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry about that Miss Schnee, let me explain what we are doing here. My sister and I were hired by your father to protect you."

"Protect me? Why?" "Did father find out? Why is he hiring security for me?"

"Well, actually, he instructed us to send you to his office after introducing ourselves. He'll explain it. At any rate, we're looking forward to working with you. We usually don't take jobs like these but the money…. Anyway, I hope we can get along well!"

Yang jumped forward and pulled her into a strong hug, while Ruby began whooping, cheering, and speeding around the room in celebration. Before the shocked heiress could scream, Yang began whispering into her ear. "Your father is monitoring you on a crazy level. He wants us to report everything back to him and control you if we have to, but I want you to know that we're on your side. We're here to protect you from danger."

Yang pulled back, only to switch places with Ruby. Ruby hugged much more gently and was accompanied by a flurry of rose petals. Yang's shrieks of glee filled the room, covering Ruby's voice. "We knew if we didn't take the job he would give it to CRDL, Cardin Winchester's team. We took the job from him...the professor called for us the second he got wind that you were in danger. So, please try to work with us, okay?"

Cardin Winchester. The disgusting suitor that her father constantly pushed toward her. She pulled back from Ruby to study the sisters. "I understand. Thank…you. I'm sorry for reacting like that." She always struggled with saying that, but clearly these two were more than she initially thought.

The two smiled at Weiss – a kind of smile that was unknown to her. She closed her eyes tight, "a Schnee would never do anything as undignified as cry."

"Hey, we'll wait here if that is okay." Yang picked up Ruby and dropped her into a chair, before stepping over to place a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Like I said, your father wants to speak with you."

Jacques' office was as unpleasant as ever – cold and oppressive. Many of Weiss' worst memories were formed in this room. She stood in front of his desk as she always did; a seat was never offered to her in his office. The man didn't waste any time before getting to the point.

"Are you hiding anything from me Weiss? You know how I don't like it when people do that." He sat back in his chair, staring her down over a glass of whiskey.

"I haven't had time to mention it, have I? I only found out last night and you know my schedule was quite busy today."

Father paused to take a long sip from his glass. "I suppose not. I wonder if you would have told me if I wasn't keeping an eye on you."

She didn't trust yourself to remain civil, so the room fell silent as her father waited for a response.

After a few moments, he laughed bitterly. "Weiss, I want you to know that you can't hide anything from me, not after what you tried to pull 6 years ago; I can't trust you. One toe out of line and I won't hesitate to cast you aside. You know what I expect of my heir. I'm watching you." Sneering, he turned his computer screen to Weiss.

She clenched her teeth, nails digging into her palms. The screens displayed a number of camera feeds – her car, bedroom, office, and bathroom. "You sick man…3 camera views for my bathroom. I'm going to kill him."

Father dropped his glass onto his desk and gave a dismissive wave, apparently satisfied with her reaction. "Make sure to behave and be a good heiress now; you are on thin ice. And listen to those huntresses, I need to protect my investment here."

* * *

*~Blake~*

There wasn't much time to think about her soulmark while preparations for the mission were in full swing. The color, paired with the message, painted a fairly clear picture of her soulmate. Unbidden, the images of Adam killing Sienna Khan flashed through her mind. Her look of betrayal. His expression of pure satisfaction. "Am I doomed to same fate? Killing my soulmate?" Not to mention that her soulmate was part of a brutal group of oppressors. "Maybe I'll be killed by my soulmate."

She hopped aboard the covert bullhead, all identification marks removed from the aircraft painted with an unassuming livery. Preparations were complete – there was one final step. Adam walked over to the bullhead with her weapon, Gambol Shroud. Since the train incident, Adam kept her weapon under lock and key, only returning it when needed on missions. He slapped the weapon into her waiting hand and signaled to the pilot. Before long, the assault group was on the way to Atlas.

"We've received more intel. The target has received more security. Huntresses. This timing is highly suspicious." Adam turned and brought his masked face within an inch of hers. "We have a leak."

"Adam, you know I haven't told anyone. Ilia may be able to camouflage, but she's not invisible. You don't need her to tail me, you know." She gestured over at the dark corner of the bullhead where Ilia was sitting. Blake hadn't thought of escape for a long time – the will to fight she once had was beaten, stabbed, starved, and burned out of her.

He grinned down at her, teeth bared. Pushing her aside, he threw himself down into the seat next to Ilia. Ilia used to be a close friend to Blake, but she had fallen victim to Adam's charm and bravado. Blake knew all too well how Ilia felt – just the way she did before the train incident. The tender crush Ilia held for her was shattered when she tried to leave. To think her closest friend would abandon her and the cause of faunus equality, was too great a betrayal for Ilia.

"Don't worry. We'll find out who's betraying the faunus this time," Ilia said disdainfully. "We know how to handle traitors. And keep them in line."

It was easy for Blake to put on an indifferent face, thanks to their constant abuse. Huntresses would only complicate an already difficult job and the punishment for failure would be worse than death. Taking advantage of the long flight to Atlas, Blake took over her own corner of the bullhead and cleaned Gambol Shroud. It was always calming to clean the weapon she made with her own two hands – but she was always sure to clean her after she was in Adam's possession. It wasn't possible to clean Adam's touch her body, but at least she could clean Gambol Shroud.

* * *

*~Weiss~*

"Don't mind us, okay? We'll be trading watch shifts, one on guard and one sleeping." Yang indicated the sleeping bag at her feet. "Ruby sleeps first; I'll take the first guard shift."

Weiss wasn't sure how to feel about having people in her bedroom while she slept, but the two huntresses had shown her that they were trustworthy, despite being occasionally unprofessional.

In the short time she had spent with the huntresses, she had already become jealous of their relationship as sisters. It was everything she could never have with Winter. Ruby and Yang were truly family to each other – the Schnee "family" could never hope to compare.

"That sounds good to me." Weiss changed into her sleeping clothes as quickly as possible, knowing that her father could be watching and recording. She could feel every ounce of stress in her body as she fell into her bed. "I'll be sleeping now, good night."

Yang, who had been examining the sparse and lifeless room décor, turned to Weiss with a salute and slight smirk. "Good night!"

* * *

*~Blake~*

Hours after departure, the bullhead arrived in Atlas and landed in a field a mile from the target's residence. The deadly trio took off toward the mansion on foot. Adam and Ilia fell back as they reached the wall surrounding the property. The guards ran on a schedule that had changed in specific pattern for the past year. If it had changed, Blake could be jumping into a group of armed guards, but she was used to being given the risky role.

She squatted low and propelled herself over the wall, enjoying the few moments of wind rushing through her hair and the fur of her ears. Landing silently was easy, since she was trained in infiltration and assassination. There was no sign of any guards as she slinked across the courtyard to the mansion side. She drew Gambol Shroud and transformed her into ballistic kusarigama form. Gunfire would draw attention right now, so it took a strong throw to reach the roof.

The roof was peppered with HVAC fixtures, providing access to the ventilation system of the mansion. Blake crawled her way through the tight ducts, managing to squeeze her way to the opposite end of the building.

"Planting the bomb," she murmured over the radio. "Are you in position, Adam?"

"I'm ready."

She set the 30 second timer on the bomb and wiggled as quickly as she could to the vent near the target's room. She had barely reached the snowflake shaped grate when the explosion sent shocks throughout the mansion, destroying a large section of wall. The target and huntresses were at alert seconds after the blast – all that remained was to wait for the right moment to strike.

* * *

*~Weiss~*

Deafening booms echoed through the mansion, rousing Weiss from her light sleep. Adrenaline immediately cleared the waking fog in her head. Yang and Ruby were already positioned around the small heiress, ready for a fight. Ruby was wielding an absurdly large scythe and Yang had a pair of gauntlets at the ready.

Ruby started toward the door. "I'll go check out the source of the explosion. You're better in close quarters like this." Yang nodded, watching as her sister disappeared from the room in a flurry of petals.

"She may be younger than you, but don't worry about her combat abilities. She is every bit the huntress that I am." She smiled reassuringly.

After finding out about the guards assigned to her, Weiss took a bit of time to research the huntresses. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long graduated from Beacon at the top of their class, taking on the toughest jobs the world had to offer. It came with a bitterness that she would have been in the same year at Beacon if things had gone differently. "I wonder if father knew that when they accepted the job…that there was a bonus to make this experience more painful for me."

"Thank you, Yang. I know the 'Strawberry Sunrise' huntress team boasts an impressive record."

Before Yang could respond, the lights in the room cut out.

* * *

*~Blake~*

The red huntress had sped off toward the diversion bombing. "Huntress inbound, Adam." Only one huntress stood between Blake and the target. She appeared to be a brawler, utilizing shotgun gauntlets. The scraps of information she could gather about the huntresses during the flight showed that the older one with blond hair became stronger as she took damage. Her semblance would be tricky to handle.

"Time to make use of my natural advantages." She dug into a panel and cut the power to the light, plunging the room into darkness. The huntress picked up the target and moved to a corner of the room. The sounds of fighting across the mansion were just loud enough to cover the sound of Blake dropping down into the room and approaching the huntress cautiously. Blake took a pillow and covered Gambol Shroud's muzzle, muting the flash as she pulled the trigger, peppering the huntress with bullets. The woman started to blind fire into the room.

She was surprisingly accurate, forcing Blake to dodge and block the buckshot. Separating her weapon into two pieces, cleaver and ribbon-tethered ballistic kusarigama, Blake approached the yellow brawler from the side. She threw Gambol Shroud around the huntress, binding her arms with the black ribbon.

She struggled for a few moments but failed to free herself, leaving an opportunity to end the fight quickly. But as Blake darted forward, the woman's semblance came into play. The lilac eyes turned bright red and her body was surrounded by a yellow glow, as if she was on fire. She forcibly tore apart the ribbon and blasted her way forward. Her fist met the edge of Gambol Shroud, beginning a dance of fiery punches and vicious slices.

"I can't allow this fight to go on." The huntress was too strong and was only getting stronger. Punches began connecting – severely rattling Blake with each contact. Her aura desperately held on, sparing Blake from a number of cracked ribs. Luckily, she had prepared for this.

Blake's semblance clone took a heavy blow to the face while she slipped behind the huntress, latching onto her back and clamping a chemical soaked cloth over her nose and mouth. The huntress used her gauntlets to blast herself backward, slamming the faunus into a wall. It took everything she had to remain on her back, until the woman finally passed out.

"Where did the target go?" The short white-haired girl stumbled over to her desk and drew her dust rapier from a carrying case. Before Blake could take a step toward her, she switched on her desk lamp and spun around. 

* * *

*~Weiss~*

Weiss brought Myrtenaster up and stepped into en garde. "Knees bent, controlled thrusts, balance centered…." Yang lay limp on the floor, unmoving. It wasn't clear if she was still alive, but it looked like the White Fang attacker simply drugged her.

The dark figure that stood before her started to laugh, amber eyes watching the tip of Myrtenaster shake.

"Ice dust first. Impair their mobility." She rotated the revolver to light blue dust, formed a glyph, and squeezed the trigger.

A flurry of ice spikes barely exited the glyph before the faunus assassin melted into shadows. Before she could do more than blink, she felt the rapier being ripped from her hand.

The attacker roughly pinned Weiss' sword hand her back, firmly pressing a cold blade against her throat. Weiss' thudding heart was the only sound in the darkened room.

The faunus' breath was hot on her ear. "If you scream, I'll slit your throat."

Weiss' soulmate was a faunus. A White Fang member. A murderer. A dangerous woman about to take her prisoner.

"Go ahead and kill me, you degenerate faunus."


	2. Actions, Consequences

All it took was binding the girl with a spare ribbon and a sharp blow to the back of her head to begin the exfiltration. The blonde huntress was still out cold on the floor as Blake tossed the limp girl over her shoulder, carrying her fireman style. From the sound of things, Adam was still raising hell at the decoy entry point – Blake's path out should be relatively clear.

The halls of the mansion were mostly empty while Blake made her escape. Even with the extra impediment of the girl's deadweight, Blake easily overpowered the guards that lightly peppered her path out of the mansion, quickly hiding their unconscious bodies in the shadows. A short leap from the window at the end of the hall later, Blake escaped the mansion. She found Ilia waiting at the wall, blending into the darkness of the bushes. Blake carried her load to the bush, pausing to catch her breath.

Ilia nodded to the wall. "We're all clear on this side – I've killed all the guards that remained. Get her over the wall." To Adam she said, "Get ready to bug out." She leapt onto the wall and waited for Blake to hand her the hostage. The white-haired girl's body made a loud crunch as it hit the ground – Ilia didn't bother to carry her down.

Blake landed next to Ilia and the Schnee heiress. Looking over her body, the young woman had cuts and bruises from the fall. It was the first time Blake had a close-up look at her. The intel on the Schnee family was extensive, but the heiress was difficult to get information on. There was little information on where the scar over her left eye came from, other than the official statement – "Training Accident."

Ilia suddenly slapped Blake across the face, abruptly ending her musings. "Let's go, you idiot. You've been staring at her for almost a minute." It was a mistake to look the Schnee in the face – of course Blake's soulmate would be captivating to her. Her glacial beauty, pure white hair, silky skin were suddenly all she could think about. "But why would we be soulmates? We couldn't be more different people." Blake threw her back over her shoulder and took off with Ilia.

"Adam, Blake and I are returning to the bullhead. No problems here. Status?"

"The huntress won't let up – her semblance is speed and she knows not to shoot at me. Set up an ambush at my backup extraction point. Moonslice."

A tense half minute later, the bullhead landed, leaving the two faunus women on a snowy road. They positioned themselves behind trees on opposite sides of the mansion access road. Moments later, Adam came sprinting into view. The huntress was a red blur of rose petals behind the White Fang leader.

"Hit me!" Adam growled into his radio, unsheathing Wilt and Blush. Blake unloaded her clip at Adam, each shot powering up his semblance. Once in range, Ilia latched her electrified whip onto the blood-red chokutou. The red blur solidified into the young, scythe-wielding huntress, screeching to a halt before the new arrivals.

"It's over little girl," Adam barked. The young huntress was out of breath, but mostly unharmed. "She must be incredible to have lasted so well. She looks better off than Adam, even."

"You're not going anywhere. Give Weiss back. Now!" She swung her enormous weapon threateningly.

Blake stepped forward. "You're about to die for a rich brat. Leave now and you get to live."

"It's too late for that." Adam smirked before unleashing his sword.

* * *

Weiss woke in a tiny cell. It was barren – a single lightbulb protruded from the ceiling and a drainage grate was set into the floor, not to mention the shackles and meter-long chain tethering her to the center of the room. No sign of her captors or protectors, not a single sign of where she was. Counting her blessings, at least she was still wearing her nightgown. "Yang…Ruby…I hope they're okay. My first…f-friends…" Her throat was dry - it must have been hours since she had anything to eat or drink.

"Too bad the 'Hostage Situation' training was supposed to start tomorrow. This must be fate." Fate had left a huge bump on the back of Weiss' head where a certain faunus struck her. Somehow, she picked up a number of scrapes and bruises while knocked out. "Clearly, this soulmate of mine doesn't care much about me…she can't be trusted. She is a faunus, after all. A disgusting faunus terrorist – I could never accept her."

As usual, Weiss' own thoughts were interrupted by someone bursting into the room. Three faunus filed in – each was wearing a Grimm mask that covered half the face. The one with red hair spoke first.

"Welcome Miss Schnee, my name is Adam Taurus. I hope you're enjoying your accommodations." His smile stretched across his face with glee as he swept his hand around the room. "I'll have you know that those bindings are enhanced with yellow dust. Attempting to make use of your aura or semblance will be…unpleasant." Being familiar with dust, Weiss immediately knew that she couldn't escape the cuffs. "I wonder if you know anything about those."

"They were designed to keep any unruly faunus laborers in line. Some faunus don't understand how good they have it in our mines – insubordination requires discipline." Weiss waved her hands dismissively. "If you faunus were more civilized, perhaps such a device wouldn't have been needed."

The Adam burst out laughing. "I'd expect nothing less from the Schnee heiress. You are every bit what we expected."

The girl beside him, with spotted skin, squatted to be face-to-face with Weiss. "I suppose you would like something to eat? Don't worry, we are gracious hosts." She smirked, snapping her fingers. A White Fang grunt entered the room with a tray, which he set down in front of Weiss – two dog bowls of water and food.

The small heiress clenched her fists, entire body shaking with anger. "Be a good girl, princess," said the chameleon faunus, patting Weiss' head before standing. Weiss tried to grab at her, but was stopped short by the chains. Laughter filled the room, echoing even after Weiss' captors left.

* * *

"I should be the one to interrogate her." Blake was in a meeting with Adam and Ilia. "I think I'll have the best results since I'm good with intimidation. Additionally, I know you enjoyed yourselves, but both of you taunted her. All our research says she will be more stubborn and reticent now." Her mentor and once protégé silently studied the cat faunus. "You two are likely to kill her before getting anything. She'll probably try to piss both of you off."

They had come up with a long list of items that the Schnee would know. Bank account numbers, server access points, safe combinations, and other SDC secrets. Of course, once they learned all they could, it would be time to demand a ransom. Ilia insisted that she and Adam would take care of the interrogation, but was immediately met with resistance.

Ilia got up in Blake's face. "That makes sense. I mean, you do care more about humans than faunus. Of course you'd treat her nicely, perhaps even beg to be her pet if she kept you safe from us?" Ilia circled Blake, keeping her hand on her whip. "There's no way Adam and I are going to pass up a chance at the brat. I had to live around people like her, hear our people be mistreated by people like her, and suffer persecution by people like her."

"Why don't you trust me on this? I captured her! This whole mission was about proving myself. The Schnees are not to be trusted, I know that. I could save the heiress and they would still put me to work in a mine…at best."

"You'll just have to wait your turn, my darling. After 24 hours, we'll give you a few minutes with her."

As usual, Adam and Ilia refused to trust Blake, even when it seemed that she had nothing to gain. Blake gave up – she could never win against the stubbornness she once thought was strength and conviction.

* * *

If Weiss didn't hate faunus before, she did now. A full day of interrogation felt like a year of torture. The chameleon faunus with a whip and the bull faunus with a sword traded off each hour – the only indication that a day had passed was the level of light that came through the cell door.

Weiss lay in a pool of her blood, the back of her nightgown was shredded. Not an inch of untouched skin remained on Weiss' ivory back – courtesy of Adam. Beneath the cuffs, her wrists were burned raw – her aura had desperately tried to heal the damage to her body, only resulting in major electrical burns. Ilia had added a prong collar to the heiress, turned shock collar by her whip.

The cell door clanged gently as Weiss' soulmate – "No, that disgusting animal" – entered the room. She had no weapons, no mask, and was only carrying a book that she was reading. She stepped slowly toward the collapsed heiress. The tall faunus hesitated for a few moments, standing a few feet away.

"Miss Schnee. My name is Blake Belladonna." She slowly lifted the heiress, unblocking the drain below her. Once the pool of blood had drained away, she arranged the girl into the fetal position and sat opposite her. Weiss looked over every inch of Blake's face, taking in the details hidden by the mask, particularly the tired amber eyes. The triangular ears perched on top of her head weren't visible during their fight, but in the light of the cell, she could see the black fur and deep velvet inner lining.

"I've been stabbed, cut, whipped, choked, and electrocuted. What's your trick?"

"I'm just here to talk," Blake said softly, eyes running across the page of her book. "I made the mistake of rereading my favorite soulmate love story," she said, indicating the book she was reading. The book was heavily worn, so much that no markings remained on the cover. "And I realized that I need to have real conversation with you at least once."

"I have nothing to say to you." Weiss closed her eyes and pressed her face into the concrete. "Just my luck that my Fated is a faunus."

"Just my luck that my Fated is a Schnee."

"I'm more than just my name."

"I'm more than just a cat faunus."

Weiss' head jerked back up; azure and amber eyes locked, each staring at the other unblinkingly. After a long moment, Blake's eyes flicked back to her book.

"I thought soulmates were supposed to complete each other. The research I did all said I would feel an instant connection, that his touch and presence would produce a sense of joy. His. As in a man. And strangely, I didn't feel much joy getting hit by you."

Blake frowned slightly. "Your research must not have been very complete then. I know soulmate matches of up to 5 people, all genders, and mixes of faunus and human," she said, ignoring the last bit.

Weiss fell silent. "Has father been controlling my internet access too? My access to any type of information? Can I trust anything I think I know?" Weiss always used a special scroll, one her father claimed was the top-of-the-line, only available to the elite. Her education was purely via private tutors and the Schnee Mansion library. "Everything. My entire life has never been mine. Who am I? SDC property."

The silence stretched on, Blake continued to read her book. "Well, since you've given us nothing, we will be attempting to ransom you back to your father. If he doesn't cooperate, Adam will have me kill you."

"Then just kill me now. Father won't pay you animals a single penny. I keep telling you faunus that I can't give you any of the information you asked me for," spat Weiss bitterly.

"Aren't you the future CEO of the Schnee Dust Company? As if you wouldn't know everything we asked you."

"He doesn't trust me," she said, turning back to face Blake. "I don't know what he's doing with the company – all I know is that we are expanding fast and raking in profit. I wouldn't be surprised if he has already replaced me as heir. He hadn't yet because he invested a lot in me, working on turning me into the person he wants me to be. I know he's been working on Whitley too…" She feverishly shook head from side to side.

"Why doesn't he trust you? By all appearances, you've been an obedient child. You've been his perfect heiress for years – he speaks so proudly of you. Just the person he wants to inherit his evil empire."

"Of course it would appear that way. The SDC wouldn't be where it is if we didn't know how to control our media appearance. He doesn't trust me because I don't want to be his little doll. 6 years ago I tried to leave Atlas. I wanted to become a huntress. I was accepted to Beacon…everything was prepared." Weiss paused to breathe deeply, tears burning behind her eyes. "But, somehow he knew what I was up to and caught me. I now know that he has been monitoring every single moment of my life. That's how he knew. And now I must question everything I thought I knew. What the reporters say my father has done with the company…could be true." Weiss let her head thud on the floor. "To think he would trust me with access to bank accounts and safes after that is ridiculous."

Blake had frozen up the moment Beacon was mentioned, eyes wide. "6 years ago…you tried to go to Beacon." Weiss lifted her head and frowned up at Blake, examining the motionless cat ears with vague interest. "But, you were caught and lost your father's trust." Blake closed her book and set it upon the floor. "I see." Blake looked down past her clenched fists resting on her knees.

"What's your story then? Why wouldn't that Adam monster just kill me himself? He told many, many times how much he wanted to kill me and how he would do it. All the while continuing to ask the same asinine questions that I don't have the answers to."

"He doesn't trust me…" Blake's voice was barely louder than a whisper. "This whole operation was given to me – as a way to prove myself. So, I'll be the one to finish you off."

"Why doesn't he trust you? You're the one that knocked me over the head and helped k-kill two of the most pure hearted people I've met."

"The White Fang once was an organization for the advancement of faunus rights. We were activists – peaceful activists. Sit-ins, boycotts, protests…. That was when my father was the leader of the White Fang. Given what we've become…I didn't want to be part of it anymore, so I tried to leave. I should have left when my father stepped down…like he wanted me to." Blake picked her book back up and opened it. "It's too bad that humans refuse to try to understand us, demonize and imprison us, insist that we sit back and be patient for our rights, and pretend that asking for equality is oppression against humans." She paused for a moment before adding, "And the huntresses are alive, as far as I know."

"All of you faunus are violent and want to kill humans. It's just how your animal brains work. And you hate the Schnee Dust Company because your primitive brains are afraid of dust – dust that man was created from, dust that man used to bring forth civilization."

Blake closed her eyes and clenched her jaw to hold back the rage at her words. "Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" She stood and turned her back on the weakened heiress. "We are not animals. We are people." Blake turned to face Weiss, rage burning in her eyes. "Humans refuse to see us as people. Humans treat us like animals, like lesser beings. Look at the two of us," she spat. "What is different? I have cat ears. How dare humans treat us like animals!?"

"Also, I'm cut up and chained to the floor. You forgot about that," said Weiss, dismissively.

Blake scoffed. "So I take it you failed to see my point? Wonderful."

"You don't understand anything about me, and I know all faunus are degenerates and ruffians. We are nothing alike."

A savage growl escaped Blake's throat. "Is that so? You are just your father's puppet. You're choosing to continue believing what you've been indoctrinated to believe. Do you…do you know where I was going when I tried to leave the White Fang 6 years ago? Beacon Academy." The faunus turned and left the room, throwing the door shut.

* * *

Blake threw herself down into her cot, having returned to her reclusive tent. The girl had been as clueless as Blake thought she would be. How could her soulmate be someone like this? Reading her favorite soulmate story, Dashing Ice, brought many memories of her parents to her mind - the love that Ghira and Kali shared and the stories that Kali would tell Blake when she was a little cub.

"When you find your soulmate, you will know. They will bring you so much happiness," cooed Kali, nuzzling against Blake's baby cat ear.

"Of course, they'll be a wonderful person. They'll have to be fit to be your soulmate after all," said Ghira, resting his gigantic hand on Blake's arm.

"And you'll always have our love, Blake." She was squeezed between her two parents – a loving embrace that she received every day of her youth.

"I lost all of that love…Mom..Dad…I left them – no, betrayed them to be with Adam. So what am I living for now? I thought I would sacrifice myself for faunus rights, becoming a criminal to advance the faunus. Attacking dust shipments…freeing slaves…but now I'm forced to kill innocents. I can already see what is happening. Adam and Ilia want power for themselves. They don't care about the faunus in the mines. And now, my sweetest dream – falling in love with my soulmate, has come to an end as well." She openly wept as she read her book, not bothering to wipe her eyes. She turned the last page of the book, reaching the story's conclusion. She rose to her feet, mind made up.

Her tent was dominated by a large bookshelf that was packed with books of all shapes and sizes. It was hard to bring them along when the White Fang moved camp locations, but this wasn't optional for her. There was one special book she kept there, a pitch black tome. She pulled it out and let it fall open upon her lap, revealing a hollowed out cavity holding a bottle of black liquid – concentrated Atropa Belladonna, deadly nightshade.


	3. Trust

After her confrontation with Blake, Weiss was left alone in the cell. The sense of defiance to which she had tethered her sanity slowly dissipated, allowing the reality of the past day to flood in and assault her all at once. Every inch of her body ached and her back, neck, and wrists seared with pain in time with her heartbeat. As much as she desperately wanted to believe otherwise, escape was impossible – she couldn't negotiate for her release, her father wouldn't hesitate to leave her for dead, and her soulmate would be the one to kill her. Blake's parting words echoed vaguely at the back of her mind, but it wasn't long before she blacked out, lost in a haze of pain, fear, and hopelessness. What little she had was lost.

Outside, the afternoon sunlight slipped blearily through the light cloud cover and haze produced by the White Fang camp. Their campsites were never an organized affair, groups of tents cropping up naturally along borders defined by cliques and status. A low buzz of excitement filled the camp on this particular day – it wasn't often they hosted such a high-level "guest". Low ranking faunus begrudgingly patrolled the edges of camp on guard duty, trying to ignore the sounds of revelry.

At the center of this disorganized base camp stood a large tent. No matter where this band of revolutionaries made rest, this tent, the leader's tent, was at its center. All faunus gave it a wide berth, leaving a desolate gap between it and the rest of camp. Inside, Adam and Ilia lounged around a table laden with food. Many benefits came with being in the upper ranks, often at the expense of the White Fang membership at large. The sun bled through the tent flaps, illuminating the dreary interior of Adam's quarters.

"Congratulations, Sister Ilia. You'll be taking Blake's place, effective tomorrow evening," said Adam, whilst gnawing on a turkey leg. Even here in his own tent, Adam wore his grimm mask; it had been years since Ilia had seen his face.

"Thank you, Brother Adam. I won't let you down." Ilia had worked her way through a bowl of fruit, leaving apple cores strewn around the table.

"We'll see if Blake manages to get anything out of the heiress, but I doubt she will. And since Schnee won't accept a ransom, we can use that. We'll demand equal treatment, and when he refuses, we can sit back and play the victim. This will be good material for recruiting." He discarded the stripped leg, the chewed up bone joining seven others. He heaved a loud sigh, "I had hoped Blake would come around and see things my way….that she would be my love again. But she is long gone. She ruined everything we had together and I'm going to enjoy finally killing her," he said through gritted teeth.

"She betrayed us all…" she muttered bitterly. But she betrayed me first, Adam. "How are we going to get rid of her? It's not going to be easy."

"We'll use the uniforms and weapons we stole from the mansion yesterday." While Blake was busy in the mansion, Ilia was left free to slaughter the nearby guards and steal their uniforms and weapons. It would be a simple matter to frame the SDC for Blake's assassination. "Blake has been growing in popularity around the White Fang lately, despite her previous betrayal. Being the daughter of a former High Leader and her damned bleeding heart…We'll use her popularity to our benefit."

Ilia nodded, munching on a handful of grapes. "The second she kills Schnee, you can take her out. I'll disguise myself as a Schnee assassin and flee our camp – it'll look like a rescue gone wrong. Just try not to take too long killing her," she chided. "I know you'll want to get as much as you can out of it but you know how these things turn out…someone's going to catch you. You remember what happened with Velvet…You killed one of our best diplomats because you went overboard torturing Blake."

"Fine," he spat dismissively. Adam stood from the table to walk to the corner of his tent. His lockbox lay open, containing an assortment of guns and swords. Reaching down, he plucked a gunblade from the jumbled collection. SDC weapons were distinct – they only used the highest quality materials and dust, not to mention the Schnee Crest emblazoned on the hilt. "I hate using Schnee weapons, but in this case, it's worth dirtying my hands." He threw the offending weapon back into the mess. "Message her. Tell her to clean Schnee up for the ransom video. Refill her food bowls. Make sure she's trying to get something out of the bitch."

As the afternoon sun dipped toward the horizon, Ilia emerged from the tent with an apple in hand. Through the gaps between tents and campfires, she spied Blake trudging toward the "No Faunus' Land", where the tent containing the quickly-fabricated concrete prison was set up. I used to look up to her...I…I loved her. Yet she chose to betray us to be with humans. Ilia frowned at the thought. Blake had a duffel bag of supplies slung across her back, a book in one hand and a half-finished energy bar in the other.

"Going to see your girlfriend?"

Blake looked up from her book. "Ilia…" The way her ears drooped when she noticed Ilia hurt her more than the chameleon faunus cared to admit.

"You only have one more hour to get something out of her, before we send out the ransom message. 24 hours after that will be her execution. I hope you're ready to fulfill your duty. Get her cleaned up and ready to broadcast – we can't have her looking like we tortured her. Oh and make sure the bitch is using the dog bowls. Got it?"

Blake simply stared back at the Ilia, swaying slightly as the breeze passed over her. Ilia huffed and pushed past Blake, knocking roughly against her.

Blake remained where she stood, taking in the surroundings – nature always calmed her. Her mind was called back to her home in Menagerie, surrounded by trees, to her favorite reading spot in a chair on the balcony outside her father's office. Mom would bring her tea and snacks, lovingly patting her head before walking off. She missed those days.

After some time, she returned to reality; there was a lot to be done. Entering the tent, she quietly approached the cell. The tent fully encased the tiny cell and the thick material of the tent blocked most of the sounds and smells of the camp. Instruments of "enhanced interrogation" were stored on shelves beside the cell door. Peering inside, she could see the heiress was still in the position she left her, the only difference was the tear tracks on her face. Silence filled the cell as Blake stilled, staring at her soulmate – a broken ragdoll on the floor.

She unlocked the door and entered silently, but when Blake gently placed the heavy duffel on the floor, Weiss woke up with a start. The young woman's eyes were wide with fear, adrenaline launching her heartrate through the roof. The cuffs and chain restricted her instinctive retreat to a few pained shuffles, until she recognized the dark haired cat faunus. She stopped struggling, rolling face-down with a pained moan; the wounds on her back had reopened.

Blake rushed forward, stopping short of touching her. "Don't move, I…I have some medicine here. Is it okay for me to heal you?" Weiss turned her head enough to glare back at Blake with her scarred eye, hesitating before giving a short nod.

Blake quickly cut away what remained of the gown to reveal Weiss' mutilated back. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself grounded – she knew this kind of torture well. Among Blake's medical supplies, was an expensive dust-infused aura-activated ointment. Spread over the woman's back and neck, the thin film absorbed the aura that Blake channeled through it. Instantly, the burned skin began to mend and the deep cuts slowly knit themselves closed, ceasing the flow of blood.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief as Blake healed her. Eventually, Blake ceased the flow of aura and pulled away. "I healed you as best I can…try to act like it hurts when they're around, okay?" Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed the reprieve from the pain.

"How did you do that? I thought these cuffs were supposed to go off when aura is used?" Weiss's voice was weak, lacking its earlier strength.

"This is one of the few things that get around those cuffs. In fact, it was specifically developed that that purpose. It keeps the aura localized to the cream, not enough to trigger the shocking mechanism. I can't use it on your wrists, however. It's too close."

Weiss slowly tested her mobility, gently stretching her back and wiggling back into a seated position, clutching the tattered clothing around her.

"I have bandages and burn ointment for that." Blake held out a hand, waiting for Weiss. Distrust still clear on her tear-stained face, Weiss scooted forward and slowly extended her hands to Blake who quickly went to work. Her well-practiced hands patched up the heiress, wrapping the charred flesh under the metal bands with gauze. With her pain mostly eased, Weiss' mind began to churn. There…there must be a way out of here. If I overpower her, I'll still be…somewhere... This cell is probably in a White Fang camp…I won't make it 10 meters out of the tent before being recaptured…

To Weiss' surprise, a second set of hands began to disconnect the links between the cuffs to allow her hands to separate. "Don't try to leave the cell, okay? If you do, these will go off until you're unconscious…I've seen it happen and it's not pretty." A stream of aura into the center link disconnected the two sides.

Bewildered, Weiss looked between the two sad cats tending to her. "Wha…?" Once finished freeing her hands, one of the Blakes dissolved into shadow.

"It's my semblance – I can create clones. They can last only a short time, depending on how far away they are, how much they're moving, and how much aura I have left…it's pretty useful. I usually just let them take the blows for me while I run away or blindside them…"

She glowered up at the faunus, unsure of what her next move should be. Thankfully, Blake's ministrations had eased the pain she was in – now was her best chance to attempt an escape. Her hands were no longer bound, the cuffs reduced to a pair of heavy bracelets. Despite the additional freedom, she was still a long way from being able to find a way out of here. It was no wonder that the faunus seemed so at ease, Weiss would find herself permanently outnumbered against the somber feline.

"I know what you're thinking right now…that you might be able to escape. But it's going to be near impossible. I've been trying to escape for 6 years…and yet I'm still stuck here. If there was a way…" Blake trailed off, her voice soft, almost...wounded? "At any rate, just cooperate with me for now. Your best chance to escape will be after we shoot the ransom video – you'll have had something to eat and time to rest. I can't take the cuffs off, but I'll help you however I can." She paused, her voice tinged with an unfamiliar sense of purpose "Camp layout, location, everything I know, okay?"

Blake still wasn't quite sure what to make of the youngest Schnee daughter. She was bigoted and seemed unwilling to see Blake as anything more than a faunus. I suppose given the situation, it makes sense that she would hate me…I brought this upon her…I kidnapped her. The least I can do is try to make her feel better…Make this time as pleasant as I can. Despite everything that happened to her, Weiss still had a spark of defiance in her. I wish I could be that strong…there must be a reason that we are soulmates, and spending time with her is the best way to figure that out. Blake's train of thought hesitated, caught up on the inescapable reality of what had brought the two together. Before it's too late...

"Being nice won't get you anything from me," Weiss stated abruptly, drawing Blake out of her thoughts. "As if I would believe that you'd help me."

"I know," Blake responded, shaking her head ruefully. "I don't expect you to give me anything, or believe anything I say about my motives. I realize that is unreasonable." She tied off the bandages on her wrists. "I must seem like the most transparent 'good cop' in the world."

"Everyone wants to use me for something." Weiss muttered softly; as much to herself as to her captor.

Blake finished and stood, returning the remaining medical supplies to her bag. "Adam will be here in half an hour, to broadcast the ransom demands. I have all the supplies for you to bathe yourself," she said, indicating the buckets of water and multicolored bottles of beauty products. "After that, you can rest here," she said, plopping down an armful of blankets and pillows, "and have some food."

"I know you're after something here, faunus. No one is nice without ulterior motives. And how do I know that you're not recording me…" She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, thinking back to the earlier revelations regarding her father's reach into her life.

Blake stared blankly at the girl in front of her. What kind of life has she had that she would be so jaded…? I always figured the life of the heiress would be easy…getting everything you want…but it doesn't exactly look that way. Blake cleared her throat, preparing to graze by her most painful memories. "Adam wouldn't dare put any kind of secret recording device in here. The things he does…he couldn't risk that getting out. It happened before – he wanted to have recordings. Like I said, not all of us are bad…one of my best friends got involved and Adam" She bit her tongue, as if hoping to uncover the right words by chewing them out. "Silenced her."

She'd never forget watching her friend be killed in front of her. Velvet would never hold what happened against Blake, but the she simply couldn't keep herself from feeling entirely at fault. She shook her head vigorously to clear her mind. "We can talk more after you've had something to eat, okay? I'll be right outside – call me when you're done. I've left a few rolls of bandages here, use them to wrap your torso…if Adam looks, we can't have him seeing that I've healed you." With that, Blake draped a sheet over the cell door and disappeared through it, leaving Weiss alone.

Weiss considered her options – the thought of being able to feel clean and wear proper clothes was appealing, but there must be some sort of catch here. Reluctantly, after carefully examining the cell – I guess the surveillance detection class isn't entirely useless….even if it didn't help me realize father is a disgusting creep. Weiss stripped out of her tattered clothes and began to bathe herself. Despite the situation, Blake's lavender scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash calmed Weiss considerably. Most of her aches and pains were gone and the blood was washed from her hair. She carefully tested her back, running her hands over what was once perfect and unblemished skin. To her surprise, the skin felt undamaged – the treatment must have worked well. She finished quickly, wrapped herself like a mummy, and dressed in the clothes left by Blake. The clothes were a little worn, but the simple yukata and shorts were soft and warm.

Once Weiss was decent again, she called out to Blake, who slipped back in like a shadow and cleared away the shower supplies. Weiss settled herself down carefully on the nest of blankets and couldn't help but let out an audible sigh of relief. After over 24 hours on the hard floor and being thrown around, the cushy padding was more than welcome. There were a pile of energy bars, various fruits, jerky, and bottles full of juice and tea. It wasn't clear if she should just start in on the food, so Weiss hugged a pillow and watched Blake move around the cell. Why would this person be my soulmate? Could I let myself believe that 's the reason she is being nice to me?

Noticing that Weiss was waiting, Blake clarified, "Feel free to eat whatever you like. It's not much but I figured that anything would be good at this point." She threw the last of the cleaning supplies into back into her bag and sat across from her unlikely soulmate. "I would have made you something warm but Adam and Ilia took most the food in camp to make a feast for just the two of them. All the rest is at the bonfire."

Weiss immediately dove into the food, ravenously downing two energy bars and an apple. Blake poured her cup after cup of tea, watching her eat with slight amusement. The pair made short work of the food, leaving behind a mess of carefully cleaned apple cores and plastic wrappers. Weiss sighed in satisfaction and leaned back against a pillow. They sat in silence together for some time, relaxing in this short lull.

Now that I have my strength back, there must be a way for me to escape…I just need to figure out how…Even if I do make it out of here, where can I go? Father will punish me for 'B ringing this on the family name, it's your fault you were kidnapped!' and I might never see the light of day again… She snuck a look over at her captor, noticing belatedly that she had fallen asleep. Blake's eyes were closed, ears slowly rising and falling with her breathing. It was her first time seeing such a peaceful picture of her soulmate, calm and relaxed – lacking the tortured expression she typically carried on her face . Every detail of Blake's face stood out to Weiss, who felt herself unable to look away. Is…this what it feels like to be with your soulmate? Her heart fluttered as she watched Blake's nose twitch slightly. Even in this situation…I can feel this strong..connection…

The furry triangles were magnetic to Weiss; up close, she couldn't keep her eyes off them. Unbidden, her hands reached out and gently cradled both ears – rubbing the base with the tips of her fingers and thumbing the delicate tips. Amazingly, the faunus girl remained asleep, a deep rumbling purr growing in her chest. Weiss drew in a sharp breath, this might be the cutest thing she'd ever seen. The fur was warm and incredibly soft – so soft that she barely noticed Blake began to stir, pushing into Weiss' touch and mewling quietly.

The two froze when Blake looked up into Weiss' eyes, brain finally catching up. The scene would be comical to Weiss, if it wasn't her hands, Schnee hands, that gripped the faunus woman's kitty ears. She's going to be upset…she's going to hurt me. The ears in her hands involuntarily twitched, sending a jolt through Weiss. She withdrew her hands as if burnt. Blake's expression of surprise softened, watching Weiss panicky internal conflict.

"It's okay…you can touch them if you want, just be gentle." She wiggled them invitingly. "Faunus don't let just anyone touch their faunus trait…but we are soulmates, after all."

"You aren't afraid that I'll hurt you?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. The ears felt quite delicate despite the muscles at the base being surprisingly strong.

"After what I've done to you, I wouldn't blame you. You've been tortured because of me. I let Adam hurt you. And you might die here….all because I'm too weak." Admitting this fact hurt Blake to the core. She felt sick and disgusted with herself, but she pressed on. "I…I always imagined that I wouldn't have to worry about my soulmate seeing me as an animal, and that I would be able to trust them with my ears so…" And we don't have much time left together…

Weiss gritted her teeth. "I wish you felt that way before knocking me over the head." As angry as she was, this woman was suffering, falling apart right in front of her. Weiss wasn't the type of person to hurt anyone if she could help it. "Does it feel good? Do you like it?"

Blake nodded. "It does feel good…I mean the reason we pet cats is because they like it, right?"

This made sense to Weiss – cats seemed to like it, I suppose the issue is that she wouldn't want to be treated like an animal. Weiss resumed gently caressing Blake's ears, listening to her soft purr and zoning out from the world. For a short moment, things seemed acceptable.

"I used to butt my head against my mom's leg until she would give me head-pats," Blake reminisced. "She has ears like I do, so she knows all the right spots." Blake allowed herself a sad smile. She usually tried not to think about her parents, but, having started down this path, she couldn't help but continue. "Mom loved how cuddly I was when I was young. She would hold me in her arms and dad would hug the both of us." Blake pulled out of Weiss' grasp and leaned back against the wall.

Weiss swallowed thickly. "I…I truly envy that. Mother was never around, I haven't seen her in years at this point. Father doesn't love her at all. He married into the family just for the Schnee name," Weiss said bitterly. "A name that has become synonymous with evil and greed, in his hands. I just don't get why mother stayed with him…but I'm sure it isn't what she wants." Weiss frowned, deep in thought.

"Is…is she even alive?" Blake asked.

"Father says she's in her own room in the mansion and doesn't want to see any of us…" Weiss answered slowly. "Why do you ask that?" She sat up straight and faced Blake with a furitive expression. "What do you know?"

Blake looked away, fidgeting slightly. "Well…It's just White Fang speculation, but we're not sure if she is even alive. The last time she was seen was after your brother's birth. After she provided a son…"

Weiss clenched her fists in her lap. "Father told us that she wanted nothing to do with us…Too busy drinking. If he was waiting for a son, why did he bother naming my sister, and then me, the heiress to the company?"

"Well, he didn't know he was going to have a son, did he? It was a bit strange…the last time your mother did an interview, she said that she wasn't planning on having any more children. That was right after your birth."

Blake and Weiss stared at each other, implication hung heavy in the air, and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"You know, even if I do get out of here, Father might just imprison me at home. He did it before." Weiss offered, more in the hopes of stopping her own imagination from continuing to spiral out of control than anything else.

"I heard about that...why did he?"

"It was after I tried to go to Beacon. He wanted the scandal to blow over and decided that it was best that I not be seen. Whenever any of his children made a scene or caused any trouble, he would keep us from leaving the mansion. I guess that's just how he 'parents' his children."

"Do you have any other place to go then?"

Weiss scoffed. "No…not really. I have no real friends from my life as a corporate heiress. Without the SDC poised to fall into my hands, they wouldn't spare me a second thought…Maybe Coco, but she's busy with life as a huntress I think."

Blake thought for a moment. "Well….this might be crazy, but my parents could be an option…" She offered. "They live in Menagerie."

Weiss looked at Blake in disbelief, laughing bitterly. "As if your parents would take in a Schnee. All faunus hate us."

Blake sighed. "Do you really think all faunus hate you? The ones that do hate the Schnee Dust Company, do they have no good reason? Are you really so sheltered…so ignorant?! I'm holding out the smallest hope that my soulmate isn't that stupid!"

Weiss slammed her fist into the ground. "I know the company has become one of the most immoral institutions in all of Remnant! I've seen the numbers on how many faunus we buy…and the number of faunus working at each site….all it takes is a little math to know what the difference in those two numbers mean." Weiss fell back against the wall. "It was just easier to ignore how many faunus bodies we were leaving in the mines….easier to pretend that we were the victims." She clenched the thick blanket below her with her fists. "And that was part of why I wanted to be a huntress."

"Not all faunus hate you…you're not in control of the company. You have, however, benefited from dirty blood money – which some faunus just can't look past." Weiss deflated slightly at the comment. "But I know dad wouldn't hold that against you…he would do what he could to help you, no matter your last name."

She shook her head. "Let's say I even get out of here. I go to Menagerie – me, a Schnee going to Menagerie – and knock on their door to say, 'Hello! Weiss Schnee here. Your estranged daughter abducted me, turns out she's my soulmate (crazy, right?), and told me that you would help me restart my life!'"

"Well…I'll think about that part…we might be getting a little ahead of ourselves," she murmured, rubbing her temples. "But I am going to do what I can to get you out of here."

"What can we do? I'm looking at this situation and, strangely, I'm not feeling particularly hopeful," Weiss couldn't help but retort.

"I'll let you know when I think of something. I figure those huntresses are out looking for you, along with your sister."

Weiss nodded, she'd be surprised if Ruby and Yang had given up on her – even knowing them for such a short time, that wouldn't be like them. Winter, on the other hand, hadn't been part of her life for years. After she passed on her position as heiress, Jacques had barred her from the mansion, only tolerating her presence in her role as a high ranking specialist of the Atlesian Military.

"...So, you wanted to be a huntress too?"

"I still do…I had finally come to terms with the fact that the White Fang wasn't the organization I originally joined. I was practically born into the White Fang – my father was one of the first leaders of the White Fang. But a lot has changed since then and I have realized that I could do more good as a huntress. I could actually help...When I look around at the world, I see so much pain, suffering, and injustice – I cannot simply stand aside and live my life only for myself.

"Adam and I were on a mission to destroy some Schnee cargo…" She paused, trying to read Weiss's expression. "Sorry…" She offered. "And I found out that Adam had changed the plan. He was going to blow the train, with everyone on it. I knew at that point that he had gone way too far. I knew then…that he had become a monster. I escaped during the mission and ran without looking back. But Adam knew me too well. When I was caught on my way to Beacon, Adam…punished me for days. Ilia even joined in…she developed her shock collar move on me," she said, absently rubbing her neck.

"Since then, they kept a close eye on me, promising to do worse to me if I tried anything. He denounced me as a traitor to the entire White Fang, and instructed them to watch me, keep me in line. It took all of six years to return to my full role. They still keep my weapon under lock and key when we aren't on missions. And…and Adam" Blake shut her eyes, trying to force the warm familiar feeling of welling tears back into their ducts, trying to push the pain she was revisiting back down into the recesses of her mind. "…Adam uses my body," Blake finished, choking back a sob. As she spoke, her stare deepened as her mind fell into a dark chasm. She swallowed hard and murmured, "At any rate, you should sleep. You're going to need your strength, okay?"

Weiss studied her, unsure of what to say…unsure if she should let guard down, despite her fatigue. "Okay…" Comforting others was not Weiss's strong point, so she simply placed her hand on Blake's shoulder. Adam….what a disgusting monster… she thought, feeling a strange prickling sensation on her back.

Blake pushed herself to her feet, taking away the remnants of their shared meal. She nudged the wavering woman until she lay on her side, putting a pillow in her arms and wrapping her carefully in a blanket. "I'll wake you before they get here."

Weiss let herself be tended to by the faunus, deciding a nap would be the best use of her time at the moment – she needed to be sharp for when the time came. Truly trusting Blake was an impossibility at the moment, but she was the only path that didn't lead to an assuredly gruesome death.

She immediately fell asleep in the soft cocoon, a blessed relief after such a long time on the bare concrete. The haze in her mind gave way to a series of images, a vivid nightmare. The surroundings appeared to be the same prison that held her now, but she was free to move. A camera stood on a tripod pointing at a corner of the cell. She stumbled back as her eyes adjusted to the darkness – Blake cowered against the walls, amber eyes barely visible under swollen eyelids. Large, red marks began to glow on her body, circling her neck, traveling the length of her body; the only places free of the marks were her legs and arms.

"Oh darling, I'm not done with you yet." Weiss looked around wildly for the source of the haunting voice. Adam was behind the camera, casually cleaning his sword. "I need to teach you a lesson about betraying me. Betraying my love, Blake."

The scene abruptly changed, time seeming to speed around her as the room reshaped, rearranging itself into an ever-shifting canvas of horrors. She lost count of the number of times the cell was painted with Blake's blood, unable to do anything but watch Adam and Ilia's horrifyingly familiar display, until everything faded to black.

Later, her eyes flickered open, she was back in the cell again. Something was in her hand, she vaguely realized. Blake sat beside her, holding her hand while reading a book.

She released her hands and stood, "Sorry…it looked like you were having a nightmare. Adam and Ilia are coming. Let me hook the cuffs back together." Blake scrambled to lock Weiss back into her bindings, trying to keep calm. "I won't let them do anything to you, okay? Remember to pretend that you're still in pain." Blake rearranged Weiss's hands: flat and perpendicular to each other, one palm down and one palm toward her chest, and index finger of one hand in the downward facing palm of the other. "At some point in the broadcast, make this sign with your hands. Make it look casual…like your hands are itchy."

Weiss raised an eyebrow but nodded, sitting up to face the cell door. She could hear people entering the tent; her next trial had arrived.

* * *

Yang's eyes fluttered open, consciousness slowly returning. She'd been a huntress long enough to recognize the bright light and smell of sterilization that greeted her. She pushed herself up from the hospital bed, looking around. Ruby was sitting up in the bed next to her, doing her best impersonation of the cookie monster.

"Hey Rubes, what the heck happened…?" She felt woozy but there seemed to be no major damage to her. Yet, try as she might, she simply couldn't remember the events leading up to her being in this bed.

"We were defeated…" Ruby said, hanging her head. "Weiss was kidnaped…you got knocked out and I got blasted by some crazy ability!"

Yang huffed in frustration and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Memories were slowly returning – that faunus girl cheated and used some sort of chemical on her. "Are you hurt? Ugh I can't believe this."

"I'm fine Yang! You're still under the effects of whatever was used on you so don't try to stand," Ruby cautioned. "I got a bit of a deep cut through my shoulder, but that's it." She turned to show her heavily bandaged left shoulder. "I took some aura boosters and I'm almost good as new!"

"Any ransom note? Any leads? We have to go rescue Weiss!" Yang tried to stand but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" asked a frosty voice.

"Winter!" Yang jumped forward to pepper the previously unnoticed woman who'd been sitting next to her with kisses, only to be rebuffed and pushed back onto the bed.

"Yang you let my sister be captured. I am not pleased."

Yang visibly wilted, dropping her head. "Don't you know I'm the most upset with myself?" She reached forward to push up Winter's right sleeve. Yellow writing along her bicep read, "Sorry about that, I'm a little lost here."

Winter sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, you're right." She ran her fingertips over Yang's bare collarbone. Ice blue writing read "It's quite alright, I think we're going the same way."

"Now let's get you back on your feet. We have work to do," Winter said. "And this time, we're doing it your way. Ironwood can't do anything and I know father is going to-at best-leave her to the White Fang. I don't say this often…but it's time to break the rules."

* * *

Adam pushed his way into the cell, slamming the metal door into the wall. "Miss Schnee. I do hope you've been behaving yourself. It's time for us to broadcast our ransom message. If you have any valuable information to share, this is your last chance. After this, you won't be leaving here alive unless your father meets all of our demands."

Weiss stared sullenly up at the grimm mask that loomed above her. "I don't know anything of value."

Adam chucked, bending down to get face to face with the heiress. "That's too bad. Now sit there and keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you." He smacked her nose with the hilt of his sword before straightening up and walking over to Ilia. Blake kneeled in front of Weiss, holding a roll of tape. She peeled off a piece and gently covered her mouth.

"I've got everything ready on my side, just let me know when to start the broadcast." Ilia had her scroll prepared to record and stream to all the scrolls connected to the CCT in Atlas. "I paid Torchwick half up front and will pay the rest after we've got confirmation that our message was successfully sent." Ilia carefully set up the area for the broadcast, ensuring there would be no indication of their location.

Adam stood at the position marked by Ilia, slightly behind and to the left of Weiss. "You cleaned her up well, but I suppose you're quite experienced in hiding scars and bruises aren't you?" He jabbed his foot into Weiss' back, eliciting a pained, muffled shriek.

He received no response from Blake, who calmly donned her mask and took up position opposite Adam.

"Alright you two, we're on in 3…2…1…"


	4. Escape

"Good evening, Jacques. My name is Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang. As you can see, we have taken your lovely daughter hostage. She has been treated well during her time with us and is completely unharmed." Adam's lips turned upward. "Now, let's get down to business. We have a number of demands you must meet for the safe return of the young heiress. First, you must end faunus enslavement at the hands of the Schnee Dust Company. Second, they must be paid a living wage and treated just as you would treat a human employee. Finally, you must pledge to use your influence on the Atlesian Parliament to promote the faunus equal rights movement."

"You have 24 hours to comply. Should you choose not to cooperate, should you choose to continue the suffering of the millions of faunus you enslave, we will continue to imprison your daughter indefinitely. She will only be free when our people are."

Ruby, Yang, and Winter were gathered together on her personal airship after watching the short stream. Yang sat slumped over in the co-pilot's seat, still woozy from her recent drugging, with Ruby hovering behind her. Winter sat in the pilot's seat, intently studying a replay on her scroll.

"Well at least we know Weiss is alive?" Ruby said, trying to find the positive. She rested her hands on her sister's shoulders, massaging them gently. "And she didn't look too beaten up…"

Yang rubbed her forehead and heaved a sigh. "What do we have on those two White Fang guys?"

"There's not a lot known about them. As he said, Adam Taurus – leader of the Vale cell. The other was Blake Belladonna – his second in command. She has family in Menagerie but she split from them years ago. Father had them interrogated multiple times, harassed them constantly, and tried to have them sued for the actions of the White Fang." She keyed in the coordinates for a course to Vale. "It's not hard to understand the hate faunus have for our name because of our father. At any rate, it looks like this will be right up your alley, Yang. Just make sure, unlike last ti-"

She abruptly cut herself off, scrambling to pause and replay the tape. She repeated a section twice, frowning. "What was the name of your underground contact in Vale?"

"Junior. Why?"

"Look at this," she said, tapping her finger over Weiss. "She's signing something…'Junior'."

"She's signing Junior ? Could it be coincidence?"

"I doubt it," she responded thoughtfully. "It seems very deliberate – she is trying to send a message."

"How would she know about Junior though? If she has ever left Atlas, I'm sure she'd never have come across Junior's club."

"It's too much to be a coincidence. Somehow she knows enough to point us to him. Being an information vendor, he will be a good place to start, regardless. Buckle yourselves in," she warned. The airship hummed and vibrated as she rapidly punched buttons on her console. Ruby quickly latched her sister in before scurrying to her seat.

A mechanical voice filled the cockpit. "Destination: City of Vale, Joint Military Base. ETA – 1 hour."

Ruby let out sound of confusion. "1 hour? How?"

"Dust-cooled fuselage. Dust-enhanced ramjets…I'm going to be there for my sister, as fast as I can. Do try not to pass out."

"Annnnnnd we're clear." Ilia lowered her scroll, looking ecstatic. "That went really well."

Adam nodded. "Good work Sister Ilia, Blake. Now that we're done with that, I think it's time for me to spend a little alone time with our guest…." He let out a short laugh and reached out to run his hand across Weiss' back.

Before Weiss could flinch away from his touch, Blake's hand darted out and gripped Adam's wrist. "No, Adam. This one is mine." She returned Adam's gaze, her voice was even and emotionless.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No, Adam, I'm not. This was supposed to be my take. She is mine to use. My property. Are you going to go against the White Fang Code?"

Blake planted herself between Weiss and Adam, the faintest traces of a growl under her breath. The two continued to hold intense eye contact, while Ilia looked back and forth between them. After what seemed to be an eternity, Adam huffed and turned away. "Fine. I suppose a human – a Schnee – is exactly your type," Adam spat. "I should have noticed your scent is all over her already. Disgusting." He stormed out of the cell, not waiting for Ilia.

The chameleon faunus shifted uncomfortably in place, not making eye contact with Blake when she turned her amber eyes on her. It was often difficult for Ilia to control her coloration during times of high emotion. Now, her skin and spots were flickering between red and black. She opened her mouth to speak repeatedly but couldn't find the words.

"Ilia." The girl froze, turning back to face Blake. "Is this right? Are we doing the right thing? Will this help the faunus?"

"Yes. I think it will help the faunus. Sometimes a heavy hand is needed."

"A heavy hand won me back right?"

Ilia jerked back away from Blake, shaking her head. "I…" she tried, before darting out of the cell.

Weiss sat on the ground, horrified. "Of course, my soulmate is going to…try to take advantage of me! F-filthy animals. I'll…I'll headbutt her if she tries…." Her mind raced through the myriad of situations she could find herself in, in the coming time, searching for a way to escape. Blake continued to stand unmoving, staring at the cell door. "She might hurt me…I don't have my aura. I can't use my semblance…Maidens I…I don't know what to do-"

"Weiss, please relax." Weiss flinched at the sound of Blake's voice. "I'm not going to do anything to you." She turned back to face the terrified girl, whose quickened breath and thundering heartbeat said enough about her soulmate's state without even looking.

"Why…why'd you say all that then?" Weiss began to tear up in relief, one of her worst nightmares averted. Her faunus soulmate fell to her knees and hugged herself.

"Because if I didn't lay claim to you…Adam would have." Blake swallowed hard, trying to contain her shivering. "I should have marked you earlier, but I forgot."

Blake slowly scooted to Weiss's side. "Is it okay for me to scentmark you? I would just need to touch my fingers to your neck…"

"Scentmark? What is that?" she asked, trying to keep the expression of revulsion off her face.

"Well, everyone has a unique scent to them. We can mark things or people with that scent to send a variety of messages. Humans don't have the sense of smell that faunus do, so most don't notice it."

"Oh...but don't dogs do that by peeing on things…"

"Faunus don't do that!" Blake huffed. "Like I said, all I have to do is touch your neck. We just leave our scent in a certain way – it's all about context. My scent on such a vulnerable place as your neck can only mean a few things. Normally, I wouldn't challenge Adam…I couldn't challenge him. But, I know he wouldn't break the code – it's practically his religion."

"Do humans have a unique scent too?"

"They do, but humans can't smell it very well….it's like you're listening to music from several apartments down. What you're smelling is faint and lacking…depth, if that makes sense."

"I see…" Weiss thought for a moment. "What do I smell like?"

Blake thought about the request, sniffing the air quietly. "Well...it's a bit like clear mountaintop air with a hint of vanilla. It's…very nice. I just want to bury my face in your hair." Blake cringed after letting that bit slip, looking away embarrassed.

"Well…if you need to scentmark me to keep me from….that monster…then I suppose I'll allow it," Weiss awkwardly responded. "And I suppose I shall ignore that last comment…"

Blake nodded and gently ran her fingertips down both sides of Weiss' neck – her scent there, in addition to the smell of the borrowed clothes, would send a clear message: "I fucked her. She's mine."

"That's it?"

"That's it," she responded, withdrawing back to her spot on the makeshift nest. She collapsed back and closed her eyes. "Since you're already wearing my clothes….my scent is all over the rest of your body, already implying that we may have….been intimate. I'm hoping that the huntresses arrive here before Adam comes to visit again, but better safe than sorry."

Weiss blushed hard. "To think that even wearing her clothes would come with such a message!" "Okay…." She delicately traced the place on her neck Blake had touched. "Is there a way for me to tell what your scent is like?"

Blake tilted her head to look at Weiss, surprised. "Hmm...my scent is most heavy on the clothes you're wearing and this bunch of blankets, since I grabbed them from my bed." She patted the fluffy blankets, sending an invisible cloud of her lingering pheromones into the air. "Do you smell anything?"

Weiss leaned down to sniff the dark fabric. There was the simple smell of lavender, presumably from Blake's shampoo and body wash. Underneath the smell, however, there was something more. "Hmm I can smell something…indescribable…it smells pleasant. Is this why I felt so relaxed after bathing…?" She allowed herself to fall face first into the fluff, being enveloped by her mate's scent. "Mate? Why did I think that word…?"

It was a pretty typical night in Junior's club – the dance floor was full and money was flowing in. The twins bounced along with the beat while he mixed a drink.

"I should send the girls to check in on Roman. He owes me some of the payment from the White Fang broadcast. It took him a month for him to pay me back last ti-"

Faintly, just barely over the thumping bass, he could hear a sound that made his blood run cold – the sound of an unmistakable motorcycle engine growing louder by the second. Junior sprinted from behind the bar, signaling the twins to prepare. The glass he was holding shattered on the ground as he unceremoniously crashed through the door into his office. He had barely slammed his fist on the big red button on the wall, labeled "Bitch", when he heard the motorcycle engine cut off. There were only seconds left.

"Shit shit shit shit sh-," he thought to himself, taking a defensive position behind Melanie and Militia. The entire club fell into silence, all eyes on the entrance. "Just breathe, Junior. In...out…in…out-" The doors of the club flew inward, kicked off their hinges, and landing with an echoing smash.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?"

Junior gathered his courage and growled at his worst nightmare: Yang Xiao-Long. "Look here, Blondie, you can't just keep smashing your way into my club whenever you feel like it! We're going to have to teach you a lesson." Hundreds of goons rushed onto the club floor, all armed to the teeth. "I made sure to be prepared for the next time you visited – GET HER!"

Yang raised her arms in the air in a placating gesture. "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on everyone!" The henchmen looked around, glancing between the club owner and the huntress. "Imma level with you all – I don't have the time to beat you up right now. This is an emergency. So I'm going to count to three, and if I see any of you still around after that, well…it's hard not to break things when you're in a rush."

"Don't listen to her, she's trying to scare you. I DIDN'T PAY YOU ALL FOR NOTHING!"

"One…" There was a murmur of men weighing their options, waiting to see if someone would take the lead and charge at the infamous lone woman.

"Two…" Motion behind Yang drew everyone's eyes to a newcomer. Dressed in the unmistakable Atlesian Military uniform and looking every bit the finely honed weapon she was, Winter Schnee stood beside her soulmate. Yang's grin couldn't be wider as the crowd shuffled away from the deadliest pair of women in all of Remnant. The group fell silent, watching Winter drawing her sword, filling the room with the intimidating rasp of steel.

"….three!"

Junior was upside-down and embedded into the wall behind the bar, wondering exactly how he ended up in this position. Last thing he remembered was swinging his rocket launcher bat at the girl in white. Despite his swimming vision, he could tell it was Yang that stood over him.

"So, Junior. I have questions that you have answers to. I'm short on time."

Junior growled. "Listen here you bit-"

He was cut short by the flat of a sword pressed to his lips. "Hmm Junior, was it? My sister was taken hostage. I am not in a mood to be made to wait, nor am I about to listen to you insult my soulmate. You're going to answer our questions, truthfully, or I'm going to level this building with you in it." A giant revolving snowflake appeared on the ground. "Now – I'm only going to ask you one time: where is the White Fang camp located?"

Junior fell silent, glowering up at the pair of women. Winter sighed and sheathed her sword. The snowflake spun faster and brighter. The air crackled and sparked around the center of the glyph, where a giant beowolf clawed its way out of the blinding light. He would have thought the beast was an illusion, were it not for the deep gouges it left on the floor. The alpha beowolf reared its head back with a deafening roar. Junior shied away as far as he could, not daring to breathe while nose to nose with the massive beast. It reared back, preparing to strike until-

"OKAY OKAY WAIT!" Junior screamed, letting out a terrified squeak when the claws stopped an inch from his chest. Winter's beowolf slowly let its arm fall, claws raking over his shoulder and neck. He bit back a shudder at the sound of it quietly chomping its teeth and growling into his ear. "I'll tell you everything!"

Ilia sat silently in her tent, fidgeting with her whip. Thoughts roiled in her head – "Blake betrayed us. She hurt all faunus by trying to run. How would her leaving hurt the faunus? She just wanted to become a huntress. We had to do what we did, I think. My weapon, my shoes, my clothes were stained with her blood. Why did I do that? What kind of monster would hurt someone she loved? How could I do that to her?

The White Fang has helped – we have helped the faunus. No…we have only tainted the image of the faunus; everyone thinks we're dangerous animals now more than ever! You've seen what defying Adam gets you, this is the only path..." It was easy to follow Adam. A natural leader, born to motivate and move men. All the data indicating that the faunus were only being treated worse since the radicalization of the White Fang was wrong. But, Adam was never wrong. Right?

The sight of Weiss smooshing her face into a pillow brought a small smile to Blake's face. "So…what else should I know about my soulmate?" Weiss pushed herself up out of the pleasant haze to face Blake.

"Why do you care? I'm not going to give you anything you can use here. And you said you'd help me escape after the ransom video. What are we waiting for then?"

"We have at least a few hours before we can actually do anything. The sign I had you make during the video...if those huntresses or your sister are watching, it should lead them to us. It's just a matter of time. In the meantime, I don't want the only thing I know about my soulmate to be her father's legacy. You're a person beyond the Schnee Name."

"I sometimes wonder about that. My name has been a prison, a cage, and a burden my whole life," Weiss let out.

"A stubborn girl like you surely found places to be yourself."

"And a rude girl like you should find some manners," Weiss hissed. "But, I do sing and fence….the latter as a way to hone my huntress skills. It's a sport of refinement, acceptable for a woman of my status. I'm currently undefeated," she added with pride.

Blake laughed. "I bet everyone thinks you'll be an easy win."

"They do…or they did, anyway. No one really wants to fight me anymore, especially the men."

Blake continued to giggle, picturing Weiss flitting around the room with the strange rapier she had earlier.

"And what about you? You enjoy reading?" she prompted.

"I like books, tea, and being outdoors…things like that. These past years, I haven't been able to live much of a life, so books are pretty much all I have. The ones about soulmates are my favorite."

Weiss nodded, thinking to herself. "So you know a lot about soulmates then?" She received a nod in response. "Are dreams or visions of your soulmate's past a possibility?"

Blake sat silently for a full minute. "The nightmare she was having…" "It is possible. From what I hear," she responded carefully. "Why do you ask?"

Weiss bit the inside of her lip, wondering how to proceed. Pushing too hard will hurt her, but she needed to know. "I had a vision of you."

Her tired amber eyes fell shut. "What did you see?"

"I saw you, in a cell just like this one – maybe the same one. I saw Adam and Ilia…your blood was everywhere. I…I saw what they did to you. You knew exactly what Adam would put me through, and you still went through with his plan. You brought me here, to be tortured and killed! Why, Blake?" her voice rose, but the rational bit of her mind kept her from drawing attention.

"I…I'm sorry Weiss! I was too terrified to disobey Adam. I wasn't strong enough!" Tears fell freely from Blake's eyes and her body quaked violently. "They tortured me for so long, I…I'd rather die than face it again!" Blake turned her back on Weiss, agitatedly pulling off her top and scarf, fulling exposing herself from the waist up. Weiss gasped – Blake's back was covered in scars, raised lines randomly crisscrossing the tan skin accompanied by red and black discoloration. Dimples marked where flesh had been gouged out. The scarf around her neck concealed the aftermath of third degree burns, and puckered stab wounds randomly covered her midsection.

Blake continued to shake, choking back her sobs. The cat faunus curled in on herself, clutching and clawing at her chest. Without a thought, Weiss's body moved. She held Blake in her arms, cradling her close. A heavy lump of regret filled her chest. "I can't imagine how much pain she was in. I'm barely holding myself together after what I went through. I can't blame her – who could possibly bring themselves to oppose the man who hurt them so much? The way my father treated me…can that even compare? Even so, I can't just forgive her, but I think I understand now. I understand why she is my soulmate." Remembering what she was told earlier, Weiss freed a hand and gently caressed Blake's head and ears. The shaking slowed and her wails quieted, until the girl in her arms was sound asleep. She pulled a blanket around them and hummed softly. "Let's escape. And survive."

Blake drifted in a dark void. She looked around wildly, until a blue mist collected around her. The faint sound of a girl crying caught her attention. She spun around to see a young Weiss floating upside down. The glow from her hair was blinding in the darkness. The air felt thick and heavy, pressure increasing by the second. Blake struggled against the force, trying to reach a ghostly arm to the little girl.

"Weiss!"

The girl raised her head, revealing a featureless face. Fluorescent red marks formed on the blank skin: a familiar mark over where her left eye would be and hand-shaped marks on each cheek. She sluggishly struggled against the unseen bounds, raising her hand toward Blake. Blake pushed hard, laboriously reaching an arm to grasp her hand. The second their hands met, the pressure released, sending them into a freefall in the empty void.

Blake jerked awake, knocking her forehead against Weiss's chin. Dazed, both fell limp and groaned.

"What's the matter with you?! Oww…"

"Sorry! I didn't realize I fell asleep." Blake sat up and drew the blanket around her shoulders. "I was having a nightmare." She kept her gaze averted from Weiss.

Weiss's eyes widened. "What did you see?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm not sure exactly what was happening, but you were a little girl. There were hand marks on your face, along with that scar over your eye." She hesitated to take the next step. "How did you get that scar?"

Weiss sat silently, staring back at Blake. Am I ready to tell someone this? She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "It happened right after I tried to leave for Beacon. Father ambushed me at the skyport with a group of guards. They… escorted me back to Atlas – back to the mansion, where he shouted at me for hours. When he yelled himself hoarse, he threw me into a room with a prototype weapon. He said that if I thought I could be a huntress, then I should be able to defeat it." She absentmindedly rubbed the thick blanket in her arms. "It was a giant suit of armor that didn't hold a person – it was grimm. I don't know how he did it, but the darkness in that suit could only have been of those beasts. He didn't expect me to win against it, he didn't think I could." Weiss met Blake's eyes and grinned. "But I did – I beat him. And I came away with this scar. I'm not ashamed of it though; it was a moment I'm proud of." She rubbed her fingers over the familiar line. "Despite my victory, he moved the goalposts and insisted that I had failed because of the injury. He locked me in my room – no access to my scroll, barely any food, no contact with anyone for days. I might have truly lost it if it wasn't for Klein. He snuck me extra food and was good company when he had the time."

Blake slipped back into her clothes, the scars and burns once again out of sight. "Your father is a terrible person."

Weiss hummed in agreement. "On top of all that, just a day ago I found out that father had been watching me closely since that day. Tapped phones, keylogging on my scroll, hacked webcams, and hidden cameras, even in the bathroom. I only found out because of the huntresses he hired to protect me from you." Blake cringed in revulsion. "Yes," Weiss preempted. "He is truly terrible."

They fell into silence, digesting what they just learned.

"I thought that being an heiress would be an easy and privileged life, but she was just being controlled by a monster. All the while being attacked by the White Fang…by Adam and his ideology."

"It seemed like she was just a dangerous animal, but she was just suffering at the hands of an animal. On top of all that, she was hurt by racist attitudes promoted by the most influential company on Remnant…hurt by my father's bigotry."

"I will right this wrong. I won't be a tool of destruction for Adam anymore."

"I can't keep ignoring the negative actions of my father and the company." 

"You can see it can't you? Your soulmate."

Ruby sat high up in a tree, observing the White Fang base through Crescent Rose's scope. She raked back and forth across the loose collection of tents and vehicles. The patrols of two grunts regularly passed by every five minutes – this should be an easy infiltration. She keyed her radio, "You were right Winter, there's a lone tent at the center – but there's another small one in the clearing around it."

"Another tent? That must be it."

"Shouldn't there be more resistance than this? It looks like they're...partying?" She centered her scope over a large group of dancing faunus. "Why would you build a huge fire if you're trying to stay hidden? Their tents aren't even camouflaged. This makes no sense."

"Yes, I'm sure they don't expect us to be here any time soon, if at all. Coordination between kingdoms is difficult at the moment due to elevated tensions. If you hadn't stopped Cinder, our military would have been a massive liability – the Valen Council hasn't forgotten. Additionally, father has been hinting at highly discriminatory new rules for kingdoms buying SDC dust. In spite of all this, I'm sure Professor Ozpin would help us but…father isn't trying to get her back anyway. I'm sure he sees this as the perfect opportunity."

"Your family is terrible," Yang lamented. "We've got a pack of grimm here, Rubes, just give us the signal."

"Okay, I'm going in." With a practiced motion, Crescent Rose folded into its compact form and attached to her back, where it would stay during the infiltration. Her usual gear was too big and flashy for this mission. Instead of her usual red cape and combat skirt, she opted for a dark, form-fitting bodysuit with a hood. She slipped the hood over her head and pulled a covering over the lower half of her face. Her close quarters combat weapons of choice – a short sword across her back and a bladed cestus on her right arm. "On my mark, begin the diversion."

She tensed her legs, double checking the sturdiness of the branches and gauging the distance to the tent. She rocketed out of the tree at top speed, soaring through the air. The ground rapidly approached as she aimed for the tent entrance. Before she could hit the ground she added a last boost with her semblance, launching herself into the tent without touching the ground.

Blake's sensitive ears caught the unnatural rushing of wind approaching the tent. She quickly assumed a position of surrender, holding her hands up and facing the door. Before Weiss could do more than raise an eyebrow, a blur burst into the room and collided with Blake. The pair slammed into the rear wall, Ruby pinning the faunus with the blade of her cestus across her throat. Blake groaned, feeling a throbbing grow in the back of her head.

Ruby hazarded a glance over her shoulder. "Hey Weiss!"

"Ruby! I…I'm so happy to see you!"

"We're going to get you out of here, don't worry."

"We?"

"Me and Yang of course! Oh and your sister!"

"Winter is here?"

"Yeah! She's your sister after all!"

Weiss sagged in relief – Ruby came for her! And Winter! There was just one thing that needed to be cleared up. "Ruby, you can let her go; I don't think she's any danger to us."

Ruby's grey eyes flicked back to the unmoving faunus. "Weiss…this woman kidnapped you. And knocked out Yang."

"I know…! But she's been helping me try to escape. And…" Well, best to just get it out there. "She is my soulmate." She steadily approached Blake and pushed down waist of her pants to reveal the soulmark etched there. "Its other half is on my thigh," she added, pointing down. Ruby blushed slightly, looking down at Weiss' pale leg.

"Wow those…those are terrible," Ruby deadpanned. She looked back into Blake's eyes, staring deep into her soul. "Okay…Blake?" She received a nod in response. "You're going to help her escape? You're going to be a good guy? Be a hero?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She released Blake, allowing her to catch her breath. Ruby quickly turned and tackled Weiss into a hug. "Don't worry Weiss. I'm here for you." Weiss returned the hug without complaint, melting into the huntress's arms.

Blake massaged the back of her head. "I'm pretty much unarmed but I can help in other ways. Let's get her out of here now, while Adam is busy."

"Busy with what?"

"He thinks I'm raping her," she stated matter-of-factly. "He won't come near."

"Oh." Ruby released Weiss and shook her head vigorously. "Well, I've got a pack of grimm ready to attack the camp on my signal. I'm fast so I'll just speed out of here with Weiss. You can follow my trail right?"

Blake nodded, pulling a smaller bag from her satchel. She fastened it to her back and handed a book to Weiss. "Here. Hang on to this for me." The girl raised an eyebrow, but accepted the worn paperback and slipped it into the yukata.

"Let's go." Ruby swept Weiss into her arms.

"Eep!" Weiss blushed and covered her face. Ruby gave her a reassuring smile. Blake stood by the tent flap, eyes closed. She could hear and smell many things: the sounds of Adam in his tent, the smell of meat cooking at the fire, the faint footsteps of the guards. There was a gap in the patrols – it was time to leave. She nodded to Ruby, who sent a burst of static through her radio.

Five heartbeats later, screams could be heard at the far edge of camp. Gunfire joined the sounds of frantic shouting. She heard Adam rip through the flaps of his tent, prompting her to poke her head out and look around.

Noticing his second in command, Adam cut his sprint short. "Blake!' He jerked his head toward his tent. "Get your weapon and meet me at the edge of camp, passcode is 0618. That pack of grimm that passed earlier wandered back. Secure the prisoner and come help." He charged off toward the din of fighting. Blake ran across the gap and into his quarters. She ignored the bleach-like stench that filled the space and retrieved her weapon from a code-locked weapon case.

Exiting the room, she spied a grey eye reflecting light back at her from a gap in the prison tent canvas. Before she even finished signaling, Ruby burst forth and vanished in the opposite direction of the fighting.

Adam arrived at the grimm invasion to find Ilia already fighting off a beowolf. He unloaded a barrage of shots from Blush, melting the beast's head. "Ilia, status."

"It's not just the pack from before, there's a whole bunch more. AND an alpha!"

"Why would they come back to attack us? With the mood of the camp, there'd be no reas-" His thoughts ground to a halt. "Fuck!" he shouted. "As soon as they have this handled, you come find me."

Ilia watched Adam vanish between the tents. "What's going on?" She shook her head and joined the fight with her brothers and sisters.

Blake slinked through the forest in pursuit of the scent of roses and mountain air, trying not to pay attention to the tightness in her chest. Her hands and feet buzzed with static. She could hear the sound of Ruby chattering away, explaining the situation to the older sisters. Leaving Gambol Shroud on her back, she slowly walked into the clearing – feeling unsurprised when a blade was pressed to her neck, yet again.

"Blake Belladonna. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now and collect the bounty on your head, regardless of the fact you are my sister's soulmate."

Winter's question brought Blake's thoughts to a halt – bounty? "There's a bounty out on me?"

"500,000 lien for you, dead. Same goes for Taurus." Blake's eyes found Weiss'.

"It's too late for me…I've crossed a line to where I can never return."

"It was agreed upon by the kingdoms," Winter continued, "except Menagerie. But Chieftain Belladonna was never expected to agree."

Despite the increased pressure of the sword on her neck in response, Blake reached into her pocket to reveal the small bottle of black liquid. "I have this poison so that I would always have a way out," she explained, fiddling with the cap. "Weiss, use the money from the bounty to restart your life. I…I'm so sorry I put your through all this. This can't…I know this won't make it up to you, but it's the best way for me to atone." She squeezed her eyes shut and raised the vial to her lips.

Before she could move an inch, a scalding hand stopped her. She opened her eyes to see Yang, hair ablaze and eyes red. Winter pulled her weapon back and Yang pushed in, getting in Blake's face. "If you are Weiss' soulmate, don't you dare try to run from what you've done. Can you imagine what it would feel like for Weiss to be abandoned by the person who is supposed to be connected by the soul? Do you know what that does to a person? You've betrayed her enough!" Blake wilted away, ears falling flat along her head. Yang gritted her teeth and shook off the memories that tried to claim her attention. "Look. You've done a lot of wrong, but you can't make up for that if you're dead."

Yang cautiously released her arm, stepping back and cooling her semblance. Weiss hesitantly stepped forward, fussing with the sleeves of the borrowed clothing. "I don't know if we'll ever be able to…love each other, but we are soulmates; I'd like it if we were at least in each other's life. I know it's crazy to think that we might have a future together. I'm sure people would have all kinds of horrible things to say about it – that I was brainwashed or that I am a case study on Stockholm syndrome. But the fact of the matter is that we have this innate connection! And I just…I just don't want to be alone," Weiss finished, keeping her voice steady.

Blake bowed her head. "Okay Weiss…" She stood at these crossroads again – leaving and betraying Adam, the White Fang. She teetered at the edge of the precipice that landed her in hell. "But I don't think...I can't leave! Adam will just find me again…and I would rather be dead than….than go through that again."

"What was your plan otherwise? Just stay here? They'll probably punish you when they find out that I escaped!"

She pointedly showed the little bottle of poison, searching for the right words. However, she didn't have the time – she knew those rapidly approaching footsteps, the rhythmic clinking of a shotgun-chokuto's internal parts, the angry cursing that promised the worst kind of torture. Her breathing arrested, bringing her to her knees.

Weiss ran forward to catch Blake. "What's wrong?"

"He's coming," Blake rasped.

"Adam? Adam is coming!"

Winter, who had moved closer to protect her sister, scanned the edge of the clearing. "We may have found the answer to Blake's problem. I'll kill him myself."

Blake savored the contact with Weiss. She focused on the feeling of being in her arms. When was the last time she was held like this? It was the sort of connection she had forgotten could exist. "No….No. I have to face him myself."

Ruby stepped forward. "We can't let you fight him alone! Here, I have a plan!"

Adam arrived in the clearing to find Weiss and Blake fighting – more specifically, the young heiress attacking Blake.

"Let me go you mongrel! I won't come with you!" She swung her fists at Blake. "Animal!"

"You little brat!" She caught her by the wrist and growled. Sensing his arrival, Blake turned her eyes to Adam.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Weiss pulled free and ran from the clearing. Blake tried to follow, but was stopped by Adam's voice. "Why must you hurt me, Blake? What were you going to do, run like you always do? Sell her back to her father so you can keep the money for yourself?"

Blake remained silent, knowing that nothing she could say would matter in this moment.

"If any of my men die to those grimm, their blood are on your hands." He tensed, preparing to fight. Blake slowly brought Gambol Shroud forward, separating it into its two parts.

Adam opened as he always did, firing Wilt from Blush. Blake stepped aside to let it fly past her, but as it did, Adam was there to catch it. He swung at his opponents unguarded back. Blake's clone quickly dissipated, providing no resistance to the sharp edge. His arm swung wide, leaving his chest open – an opening Blake took to kick Adam away. He stumbled and rolled to his feet, taking the time to dust his blazer clean.

He charged forward once more, starting with a barrage of more reserved slashes. Blake backed away, allowing each to glance off her weapon. They locked blades together, coming face to face.

Blake bared her fangs and let loose a deafening roar in Adam's face. She waited for Adam to flinch away, giving her the opening to land a full force blow with her cleaver. He was lifted off his feet, mask shattering into pieces. Blake caught her breath as he landed heavily on the ground. "Is that what he looked like?" While she had forgotten the look of his face - she couldn't possibly forget the disfiguring mark across his blind left eye. Angry red marks spelled out "SDC", the lettering branded on his face. She steeled herself, preparing to bring this fight to a close. "I think I can do this…I can do this." The wind picked up slightly, carrying the scent of her new allies and soulmate. She allowed herself a moment's reprieve to enjoy the fragrance washing over her.

"It's over Adam. I'm not yours anymore – I'm done running."

Adam struggled to his feet, returning his sword to its sheathe. The advantage of familiarity was shared by both; Adam and Blake had fought together for many years – there wasn't a thing the other didn't know about their fighting style and weapon. Blake hadn't given Adam a single opportunity to charge his semblance. His teeth ground together, nails biting into his palms. "You've hurt me for the last time, Blake.

He launched himself forward once more, but as Blake prepared for the strike, he used a shotgun blast to change direction. He used his momentum to swing his leg around and kick the kusarigama from Blake's hand. She stumbled away, using the remaining cleaver to parry blows. Adam was laughing now, watching the panic grow on Blake's face. He reached out and simply grabbed the black metal and ripped it from Blake's hands, leaving her just how he liked it – defenseless.

The blade easily pierced Blake's abdomen up to the guard, sending her body into a familiar shock. She gritted her teeth to manage the pain, clenching her hand around Adam's, trapping it on the hilt. Her other hand found Adam's suit lapel and held tight.

"You're wrong Adam. You're wrong about everything; I can see that clearly now. Your existence is harmful to the faunus. There's so much I have to do to make things right, starting with this."

The heavy AP round arrived before the muffled sound of it leaving Crescent Rose's barrel, slamming into Adam's leg. On the spot of contact, a large ice flower bloomed – restricting his movement. His aura crackled and flared around the impact, holding stubbornly. Ruby fired through Weiss' glyph as fast as she could, landing five shots before the sixth shattered Adam's aura. The pair were perched high in a tree, Ruby positioned to shoot and Weiss augmenting her glyph with an azure dust crystal in hand. Blake hung on to the bucking faunus, who desperately tried to pull away. The seventh round shattered his knee, toppling the White Fang leader. Blake let him fall, stumbling back. She squeezed her eyes tight and eased Wilt from her body. The tip of the sword exited with a surge of blood that set her aura into overdrive. She laughed grimly – her body was very familiar with healing this kind of abuse.

Wilt was large and heavy in her hand. She examined the blade, ignoring the seething faunus at her feet. Her blood blended in with the color of the steel – a perpetually bloodstained blade. She slid her scarf off her neck and wiped the blade clean.

"You fucking traitor," Adam rasped. "You're nothing without me. You would have been nothing without me. The faunus are nothing without me – you'll see, the faunus will never be equa-"

Blake swung, letting the weight of the sword do the work - and beheaded Adam Taurus.


	5. Found

Ilia jogged across the camp, weaving between tents. "There's a lot of grimm left...but I can't shake this bad feeling. I need to find Adam quick." After defeating a few beowolves, she had realized that Blake was absent from the fighting - where could she be when the camp was being attacked like this?

Adam's trail led to the opposite edge of camp and off into the forest. The sounds of fighting faded, giving way to dead silence. Just as she passed into the trees, the smell of blood hit her nose. She doubled her pace toward the growing stench, using the trees to leap over the low brush. She stumbled to a stop when she entered a clearing, barely stopping short of bloodsoaked soil.

"Ilia…" Blake sat at the far end of the clearing, propped up against a tree.

"Blake...What did you do?" Ilia shouted. Wilt and Blush were discarded on the ground, along with the shattered remains of a White Fang mask, a mask that belonged to-

"Adam is dead," Blake preempted.

"Did you kill him?" Her voice was low and gravelly. She knew the answer.

"Yes."

"How could you? Haven't you hurt the faunus enough?" Ilia stalked forward, ripping her weapon from her hip.

"I think for the first time in a while, it's quite the opposite." She shifted laboriously, clutching her side.

"You were doing good! We were doing good for the faunus, Blake! You used to think he was right, why would you do this?" She leveled her whip at Blake, the tip mere inches from her face.

"Ilia...please. You know that's not right. I know you're a good person, you're just making all the wrong decisions!" She blinked away her tears. "I want my best friend back…"

Ilia's eyes were drawn to Blake's neck, which was bare to her for the first time in six years. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the cracked, blotchy skin. The screams of her closest friend echoed in her head. "How can you say that? How the hell can you say that, Blake? I tortured you! I'm every bit the monster that humans think we are," Ilia choked, her weapon clattering on the ground behind her. "My hands will never be free of your blood. He said we needed to punish you, that it would help you understand! Why did I listen...why didn't you just do what he wanted?"

"I know why you followed Adam; I was in the same place, years ago. I have to believe that you can be forgiven...or I'm lost for good too. I know you can help take the White Fang in the right direction; you know what we're doing is wrong."

"Humans won't listen to us! They attacked your dad! Your dad! This..this is the only choice we have left! What are we- what am I supposed to do, Blake? I don't know what else to do," Ilia cried. She dropped to the ground in front of Blake, hanging her head.

"There's always another choice, Ilia...we will find a way." Ilia crawled forward and sat beside Blake, slumping against her shoulder.

Blake grunted slightly at the contact, prompting Ilia to pull away. "It's ok, Ilia. Just be careful," she warned, pointing at the bandages circling her belly.

"What happened? Did Adam do that?"

"Yes...he caught me sneaking Weiss out and tried to stop us. She left with the huntresses that came to rescue her."

"Why did you help her?" Ilia bit back the annoyance that instinctively rose in her, the indignation that she would help a human - a Schnee. Tears continued to pour unabated down her face. "And..why did you stay here?"

"I helped her because it's the right thing to do." Blake adjusted her sitting position slightly and revealed her soulmark. "And I don't think I could have stopped myself." "I'm getting a little tired of revealing this." Blake internally groused.

"You've got to be kidding me. Weiss. Schnee."

"I know, Ilia."

"Literally the heiress of-"

"I know." She looked up at the sky in thought. "And I stayed, because I couldn't give up on you."

Ilia's breath caught in her throat. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Blake pulled the chameleon faunus closer. The two sat together, Ilia sobbing into Blake's shoulder, letting her injuries heal.

* * *

Winter's airship glided through the light cloud cover over Vale. She locked in their course back to the joint military base and relaxed back in her seat, auto-pilot taking over. She stood and made her way to the back of her small ship. Weiss was a blanketed bundle in her cot, only recognizable by the cascade of white hair. Also in the crew rest, was Ruby and Yang.

"How are you feeling, sister?"

Weiss perked up, extricating herself from her blanket burrito. "I'm feeling much better, Winter. Thank you, all of you, for coming to get me...I can't say it enough."

Winter took a step closer to her tiny little sister, shaking off her hesitation. Weiss squeaked when Winter's strong arms wrapped around her and all but lifted her from the ground in a tight hug. Weiss' expression of shock quickly faded and she returned the hug. The sudden affection instantly brought tears, but Weiss managed a soft giggle. "I think I know who you learned this from." Ruby and Yang quietly high-fived behind the Schnee sisters.

"Yes...well, Yang has been an amazing soulmate. She has given me an abundance of advice on many areas of life I've never explored - particularly on how to be a 'big sis'." She ignored Weiss' raised eyebrow and sighed in relief.

Winter released Weiss and sat beside Yang. Weiss returned to the cot. "I'm surprised that father hired Yang, considering her connection to you. He must not have known, right? I wish you could have told me before, though."

"I wanted to, but I was not sure if I should. I left to pursue my own dreams, leaving the weight of our family legacy solely on your shoulders. You'd certainly not be allowed to be with your soulmate, and I know all too well how controlling father is...I didn't want to rub this in your face."

She sighed heavily. "I understand, don't worry. I think it's time for me to go my own way as well."

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about this - what are you going to do about father?"

Weiss sat silently. "Did you know about the slaves? About marking 'SDC property'?"

"Not explicitly. But I wasn't surprised by what we saw today."

She dug her nails in her palms. "I can't go back to him. I could go the rest of my life without seeing him again and be happy. I think should- it seems like my best option- I should do as Blake suggested and visit her parents."

"I thought you might say that. I..agree. You owe it to yourself to at least visit Menagerie, speak with her parents."

Yang nodded along. "Ruby and I can take you there - we regularly do work for them."

Ruby nodded vigorously. "Yeah we love it there! The Belladonnas love us, we're pretty close actually. It's too bad that Blake didn't come with us. I hope it wasn't a mistake, letting her stay."

"She said she has unfinished business...and I feel she is right. If she simply leaves, nothing will change in the White Fang," Weiss concluded. She thought for a moment before continuing, "Wait. If you know the parents well, why didn't you recognize her? You should have said something!"

Yang threw her arms up, "I don't know! I mean they did talk about their kid...we've seen pics of her when she was little...but that's like from a long time ago! I just didn't think about it - not all cat faunus are related you know."

"That's not what I meant! I'm not racist." Ruby patted Weiss on the back comfortingly. "Ok fine, I might be a little bit," she allowed.

"Plus I was drugged," Yang added defensively. " What about you - why didn't you notice, Ruby!?"

"I was too worried about Weiss- I wasn't even- I was fighting the guy with the antlers!"

"He was a bull faunus, they don't have antlers!"

"Ok whatever! Horns! Pointy head things!"

"Well when the time comes you can be the one to tell them, Kali is going to be so sad!"

"No! Be a good older sister and take the fall!"

"Yang! Ruby!" Winter interjected. "Neither of you realized, that's fine. But, the Belladonnas likely have been keeping up with the news; there's no way they didn't realize who she was, even with the mask." Ruby and Yang fell back in their seats groaning. "We need to do a few things first: we need to turn in the bounty - which can be done at base. Second, we need to publicize your survival and put an end to this incident. Finally, you need to cut ties with father." She stood and returned to the cockpit, calling through the radio, "We're almost back, make sure you're all sitting down."

Weiss sat back and chewed on her objections - but she knew that Winter was right. "This will be hard, but I can do it. I'm not alone." Her stomach fluttered as the ship dipped, soaring down to the landing zone.

"Oh no...we will have some company when we land," Winter said. "The general is waiting for us."

She followed her usual flight path down to the base, arriving in her assigned hangar within minutes. The airships engines cut off, dropping the large space into silence. Winter quickly gathered everyone and exited her ship, stopping short of a waiting General Ironwood. "Sir. It is a surprise to see you here."

Ironwood fixed her with a look. "I'm going to overlook this, Schnee."

"Thank you, General."

He shook his head and relaxed his stance a bit, turning to the others. "It is lovely to see you safe, Ms. Schnee. And it is always a pleasure, Ms. Rose." He closed his eyes. "Xiao Long."

Yang chucked and looked away embarrassed. "Ah...you're still upset. I really am sorry, you know."

Ironwood let out a rough sigh. "I would believe that if you weren't still sneaking into Winter's room every night. I only tolerate it because it doesn't affect her performance." He turned away. "And you helped save the world, as Ozpin keeps reminding me." He marched them away to his office, a short walk across the quiet base. "The image of your naked backside is forever burned into my brain," he muttered.

"Yeah well you have no problem looking at Qrow's b-" Winter slapped her hand over Yang's mouth.

"My apologies, General." Ironwood continued to march forward, but all could see the blush that spread all the way to his ears.

Ruby whispered a short explanation about random barracks inspections, but somehow Weiss didn't want to think too much about why Yang was naked in Winter's room.

"A-anyway, we need to act quickly and contact your father. He has demanded that we declare war on Menagerie," Ironwood explained. "He's going to speak with the Atlesian Parliament in an hour - I know they will do as he demands."

The group entered the office, Ironwood moved behind his desk and activated a few displays on the walls. "I suggest that we contact him, then go public about your liberation."

Ruby gave her a shoulder reassuring squeeze. "Okay. We can do as you suggest, General Ironwood."

"If he goes through with this, it will be a disaster for everyone on Remnant. The grimm have been far less active since Salem's defeat, but the negativity caused by a war would certainly reinvigorate them."

Ironwood tapped away at his scroll, setting up a call. "Are you ready?"

"I need to be strong." Weiss took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready."

He gestured to a screen on the wall, where the image of Jacques Schnee appeared. "What is it, James, I'm about to speak with the parliament. This better be important."

"It is. You'll be pleased to know that the huntresses Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long have rescued Weiss."

Jacques froze for a moment, cogs grinding in his head. "Ah. That is good news. Is she hurt?"

Weiss stepped into view. "No father, I am unharmed."

"We will have to get a doctor to look you over. I'm sure this has hurt your mental state as well. The faunus will have to pay for this horrendous and damaging attack on our family."

"No father, I feel fine."

"Nonsense. Return home immediately."

To her side, she noticed Yang clenching her hands, her aura beginning to heat the room. Winter took her by the shoulders and steered her out of the office into the hallway, gently closing the door behind them. "Father, I will not be returning to Atlas. These past few days have helped me look at my life in a different way. It has been a-"

"Weiss, enough. You will come home, we'll determine how much damage was done to you, and I will take the appropriate action."

"You're just trying to use this against the faunus! That's all that matters to you! I will not be returning to Atlas. I can see that the world isn't the way you told me it was and it is time for me to stand on my own. It's obvious that the White Fang were right - the Schnee Dust Company, and humans in general, are the problem here!"

Images of the markings on Adam's face intruded in her mind. Winter and Weiss stood over the dead body, preparing to load him into the airship, staring down at the legacy of their family - a memory that likely would never leave her.

"I don't intend to suffer this so-called family any further. Farewell." She turned on heel and walked out of frame. Ruby stopped her before she could leave the room, hugging her tight. She allowed it.

Ironwood cleared his throat. "Well, as you've just heard, Ms. Schnee is safe. She will be doing a short appearance for the media, so everyone knows that she is free."

"James, she will not be doing anything like that. You will send her back to the Schnee estate immediately, even if it means forcibly restraining her. SDC support of the Atlesian Military depends on it."

The door opened abruptly, drawing Ironwood's attention. Winter and Yang entered, followed by Professor Ozpin.

Ironwood hid his small smile from the camera and stood. "Jacques, you know I can't do that. It would be an act of war for the Atlesian Military to act independently, here in Vale."

Ozpin slowly walked across the room and sat the desk. Jacques made a noise of disgust, realizing he was there. "James, Jacques. I hoped you wouldn't think to break the agreement we had."

Ironwood chuckled, opening a drawer in his desk. From it, he retrieved a mug with a gear and clockwork design, placing it in front of the Beacon headmaster. He filled it with coffee from a pot and shared a look with his good friend.

"Ozpin, I should have known you'd stick your nose in this," Jacques growled.

Ozpin ignored him, instead turning to Weiss. "Ms. Schnee. It is lovely to finally meet you. I wish it would have been at an earlier and happier occasion, but it is still a pleasure."

"Likewise, Professor Ozpin."

He turned to Ruby and Yang. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long, it is good to see you again. The two heroes of Beacon."

Ruby looked off to the side. "It's good to see you too, professor."

"You saved the world, but humble as always." He smiled over his cup of coffee.

"All I did is look at her and think happy thoughts!" Ruby flailed her arms in the air. "I didn't know that it would purify the darkness in her."

Yang scratched her arm and added, "And I didn't even do anything."

"You stopped Salem's henchmen, did you not? All 3 of them, by yourself."

"JNPR was there to help too…"

"They said you did most of the work. Team JNPR did their part, don't misunderstand, but each of you h-"

"I hate to interrupt this heartwarming reunion, but you are wasting my time. Unless you return Weiss to me, I will continue forward and speak with the Parliament. The huntsmen of any kingdom that seeks to oppose me will find their access to dust to be cripplingly limited. I suggest you do as I say."

"I won't let you use me as a way to get more power, you sick monster," Weiss spat. "I will be doing that press conference; no one will support your silly conquest."

"And I think you'll find all the huntsmen academies united against you, should you pursue this," Ozpin added.

"Yes…" Ironwood said. "I'm afraid I won't let our army become your pawn. Things on our end are already in action. The press room is full - everyone is waiting to hear about the young heiress. My allegiance is to bigger things..bigger than the kingdoms."

"Don't. You. Dare," said Jacques through clenched teeth. "I'll tell the parliament about your...questionable allegiance."

"Do as you feel you must, Jacques. However, if you continue to act like a fascist, don't think that the parliament will listen to you for long." Ironwood's scroll buzzed. "Well, if you'll excuse us, it is time for our press conference. Are you ready, Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

Blake rummaged through her things, quickly grabbing what she needed from her tent. She looked at her bookshelf remorsefully - she'd have to leave her books behind. Ilia sat on Blake's bed, listening intently for the sounds of anyone approaching. Satisfied with her packing, Blake slung her bag across her back and left the tent. She mentally thanked her past self for positioning her tent where she did, making it easy for her and Ilia to return.

The camp had devolved into utter chaos. Adam, Ilia, and Blake were all missing - no one knew what to do. Various faunus pushed to be recognized as the interim leader (until Adam returned, of course), making it an easy matter for the two faunus to make a sneaky packing trip.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? Cerise is just going to take over, you know." Ilia and Blake moved quickly through the brush, keeping low to the ground.

"Yes...I think this is the best thing for us to do." Her mind churned with thoughts of the future, of how she would reform the image of the White Fang and Faunus everywhere.

"So...what is our first move?"

Blake hummed softly. "I think we should go to Beacon."

Hours later, Blake and Ilia stepped foot onto the Beacon Academy grounds. She vaguely remembered the location of a few key buildings, so she darted through the shadows toward the headmaster's office, which was in the largest building on campus.

She paused behind the large clock tower shaped building to catch her breath. "We might be able to wait here until morning, and I'll try to speak to him." The various shrubbery that surrounded the base was more than enough for them to conceal themselves.

Ilia groaned. "Just what I wanted, to sit here all night."

Blake gave her a small smile. "Hey, this will work, okay? I'm sure he'll be willing to help us and overlook our...storied background. He did it for me when I first enrolled."

"So...you're just going to walk in and request a meeting with him? Aren't people going to question why you're here?"

Blake's response was cut off by the end of a riding crop, resting firmly on her collarbone.

A tight voice asked, "Yes, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Weiss trudged off the large ship that had just delivered her to the island of Menagerie. She was not used to the life of a commoner - especially outside of Atlas. She pulled off her backpack and jacket to fuss with her dress, unsticking the fabric from her sweaty back.

"I told you th-"

"I know, Ruby." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I should have listened but...I like this jacket, okay?"

Ruby giggled and fanned her with a magazine. The port was packed with faunus, all hurrying off to their destinations; she could barely turn without brushing her elbows against someone.

Yang put on her sunglasses with a flourish and pushed toward the main path of town. Weiss' insides twisted and turned as they walked. She was confident that she wouldn't be recognized by the casual observer - she had cut her hair to shoulder length and left it down. Her clothes were simple and accessories modest, nothing tied to the Schnee name. Her backpack held everything she owned - a modest amount, yet she was still far from poor, thanks to Adam's bounty.

"Don't worry, Weiss, the Belladonnas are soooo nice and everyone on the island likes us. We've helped them expand the livable area of Menagerie - they love us here! You're perfectly safe."

"Well, I doubt the people here love me, but I'm just a bit nervous. What will they think of me? This is just going to be awkward," she muttered.

Yang threw her arm over Weiss' shoulders. "Don't worry Weissy, check out their house!" She pointed down at the large mansion surrounded by trees. Ruby dashed ahead in excitement, arriving at the door long before Weiss laboriously climbed the stairs.

"It. Is. So. Hot. Here. Yang, please just kill me." Yang simply laughed and went to the door. Ruby went back to fanning Weiss, quickly moving the hair plastered over her face.

Yang barely knocked once before the door was thrown open, revealing an older faunus with earrings in her large feline ears. Yang took a half step back. "Hiya Kali! Uh..everything okay?"

Kali scanned the landing, looking for something. "Yang! Hi! Sorry...I thought- it seemed like her scent- Anyway, I'm so happy to see you! We were surprised when you asked for a meeting, you know you can come to us anytime."

Yang laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "You're too sweet to us, you know."

"I can't help my motherly instincts. Come in!" Kali turned and walked the trio to Ghira's office. The mansion was the polar opposite of Weiss' former home. The colorful walls, pictures of family and friends, tatami floors, and potted plants everywhere - a home that was actually lived in. She was surprised to see a few pictures of Yang, Ruby, an older blonde man, and a grumpy looking man with a flask.

"Ah Yang, Ruby! It's nice to see you," said Ghira, when they entered the room. "Please, sit, I'll be with you in a moment."

Ruby and Yang sat with Weiss between them, both gently comforting her. Kali placed a tray of cups in front of them, offering one to each. Weiss stared at the amber contents within, "How the dust do they drink hot tea here?" She took a sip to be polite, but quickly set it down on the coffee table.

Ruby stared expectantly at Kali, who looked away pointedly. She waited until Ruby sadly turned back to her tea, to produce a plate of cookies from behind her back. "Yay!" She crammed five into her mouth and sighed contently. Lastly, Kali set a cup of milk next to the cookies and sat across from them. Ghira quickly joined his wife on the couch, taking a cookie from the plate - before they were all gone.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about? It's unusual to specifically request a meeting," prompted Ghira. While she sipped her tea, Kali started to look over the newcomer, realizing she hadn't introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kali. This is my husband, Ghira. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier - I was excited to see those two." She gave a look to the sisters, smiling over her cup of tea.

"Ok so," Yang injected before Weiss could speak. "You know how there was that whole Schnee kidnapping thing earlier this week?"

"Yes...Jacques Schnee called shortly after the ransom broadcast to inform us that we are to be questioned by the Atlesian Military and, depending on our response, would declare war on Menagerie. Thankfully, he seems to have reconsidered that and has chosen to simply sue us."

"Yep, that whole thing, -wait, he is suing you? On what grounds?! You had nothing to do with it!"

"Regardless of the outcome, he is holding us responsible. Ozpin contacted us - he'll be helping us with this, thankfully."

"Ahhhh...I've said it before, and I'll say it again: her family is terrible." Yang shook her head. "Anyway, back to what I was saying - so I don't think it was reported how it all happened, but we we were actually protecting Weiss before the kidnapping. I got knocked out with some chemical and a faunus ran off with her. Winter, Ruby, and I extracted her from the camp after we saw the ransom thingy. Turns out the woman that took her had changed her mind; she was helping her escape! As she brought Weiss out of the camp, the red haired White Fang head honcho guy came after us. She killed him and that's how Weiss got free!"

Ghira and Kali stared intensely at Yang, neither sure what to say. Yang continued, "I didn't realize until later that the cat faunus was Blake…which I'm sure you already knew."

"Yes. We knew that Blake was with Taurus' branch of the White Fang. Seeing her in that broadcast..." he trailed off, taking his wife's hand.

Weiss decided it was time to speak up. She cleared her throat and tried, "Chieftain Belladonna, Mrs. Belladonna, I am Weiss. It is nice to meet you."

Ghira was the first to shake off the reveal, stunning to them despite their suspicions of who the white-haired girl was. "Ms. Schnee! It is lovely to meet you." He looked at Kali who slowly looked from him to Weiss and gave her a small smile.

"Please call me 'Weiss'. Before you get the wrong idea, I'm not here to accuse you of something or anything like that. When Blake helped me to escape, she thought that I might be able to come to you for help." She paused to rummage through her pack, pulling out a worn book and holding it out to the couple.

Kali gasped, "I knew it was her scent! I'd recognize the signs of our daughter anywhere." She held the book close, flipping through the pages. "She loves this book; I know I read it with her thousands of times...but.." She hesitated, going through old memories. "For you to have this book…"

Ghira's head snapped toward Kali, instantly realizing the implication. "Blake! ...and Weiss Schnee?"

"Just Weiss!" she snapped. "I swear I'm getting tired of hearing my own name!" She sighed roughly. "I'm not sure how much you've heard about her since she left Menagerie, but she wasn't exactly a willing participant in the White Fang."

"What do you mean? The only thing we've heard about her were the times the White Fang activity came up in the news - nothing specific about her."

Weiss shifted in her seat. "I suppose it would make sense that no one would tell you - I'm sure you'd have done something about it. She tried to leave and become a huntress when she realized what the White Fang had become. When she realized that you were right."

Ghira gaped openly. "So why was she still with them?"

Yang cut Weiss off. "You might not want to hear this. To keep it simple, she was forced to stay."

Ghira's breathing grew heavy and rough, almost like a growl. His entire form heaved with each breath. "What do you mean forced," he asked, but he knew Adam and what he was capable of.

Kali simply looked horrified, clutching the book to her chest. "My baby," she whispered.

Yang went to Ghira's side; she knew all about controlling temper. Ruby crouched next to Kali, trying to comfort her. For a short while, both of the Belladonnas were unresponsive, seeming to almost grieve for their daughter.

"She is alive," Weiss tried to assure. She fussed with her hands, bunching up her skit in her fists. She could think of nothing to say, sitting helpless as she watched the Belladonnas try to hold it together.

Ghira released the arm of his chair, pulling his claws free from the wood. "I see...I should have reformed the White Fang a long time ago. This is all my fault."

Weiss stood abruptly. "No! This isn't your fault! Humanity created Adam Taurus." Ghira shook his head, but Weiss pushed on. "This isn't your fault. At. All! Please...don't blame yourselves. If anyone is to blame... my family pushed him and the White Fang to radicalism!

"You can't shoulder the responsibility for the actions of someone like him. Blake spoke so lovingly about both of you, she would never want you to blame yourselves." Weiss sat down, taking a steadying breath. "When she freed me, she told us to leave without her - she's staying behind to clean up her mistakes. She wants to change the White Fang."

Ghira and Kali shared a short look. "I've been working on creating a new White Fang for the past few months. We're almost ready to go public as an official organization. I just wish I had done it sooner," he lamented.

Kali looked down at the book in her hands. "Blake sent you to us...we absolutely would love to help you. You can stay here as long as you like. Her soulmate could only be a wonderful person." She gave Weiss a small smile, despite her watery eyes.

Ghira hummed in thought. "As fate would have it, we were just starting to look for a representative for human-faunus relations. You would be the perfect fit for the position, if you're willing to take it."

Weiss smiled slightly, "Fate, indeed." "I would love to."

* * *

Ilia and Blake huddled together at the back of a dark alleyway in Vale. Blake peeked down past the dumpsters at the storefront of a clothing shop.

"Blake, I'm not okay with this. These people openly discriminate against the faunus!"

Blake pulled back toward Ilia and took her hands for warmth. The chilly weather had snuck up on the two faunus, leaving them unprepared - with only a single pair of gloves to share. "Ilia...I know this is what the White Fang does - attacking businesses that refused or discriminated against faunus. But this isn't right. Hurting these humans might make them change their policies, but we'd only be increasing the amount of hate and fear of the faunus in the world."

Ilia sighed heavily, leaning back and resting her head against the wall. "I know you say that but, it worked...what will stop the discrimination now?"

"Dad said we could change minds by showing humans that we're not to be feared. We're just like they are. We deserve respect."

"I don't like fighting our own. I just don't feel right helping the humans!"

"Ilia! You need to stop thinking like that," Blake pleaded. "This is the same kind of thinking that leads humans to hate us in the first place!"

Before she could continue, she heard the telltale signs of an approaching airship. The vessel, in full White Fang livery, swung low over the store. The bay doors were soundless as they slid open to reveal a squad of faunus.

Ilia sighed and pulled out her weapon. "Let's do this."

It had been a short while since Perry had been made Lieutenant - something he was quite proud of. The assassination of Taurus threw the Valen White Fang into disarray, with a number of higher-ups making the grab for power. He was glad to have moved up a few rungs on the ladder - it was time to prove himself a capable arm of the new Leader.

His squad leapt from the airship to the snowy ground below. They landed as best they could in the slush, preparing to show humanity what happened when you tried to hurt the faunus.

"Why is this so wet?" He looked around his feet at the watery snow that instantly soaked into his shoes. He could make out a faint edge, where hard packed snow transitioned into the watery mess his men stood in.

"Hey guys." The group whipped around to face-

"Ilia! Blake! What are you doing here? Traitors!" He leveled his gun at the faunus scum.

Blake glanced over at Ilia. "Sorry everyone…" she murmured.

Ilia sparked up her whip and dipped it into the wet snow.

* * *

Weiss sat at the dining table, half-listening to the news while buttering some toast. She took a bite, trying to rub away the bags under her eyes left by yet another difficult night. Kali entered, looking much more put together than the young former-heiress. Kali looked her over, noting the disheveled hair and dark circles around her eyes.

"Good morning, Weiss."

"Good morning."

She sat patiently, filling her cup with tea. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well, thank you."

She smiled at this. "Oh Weiss...you can tell me how you're really feeling, you know. I know you haven't been sleeping. What's keeping you up?"

Weiss swallowed hard and took a sip of juice. "Nothing in particular. Just couldn't sleep."

She couldn't help but be reminded of a teenage Blake. "Okay Weiss, I won't push you on this. I am always available for you to talk to."

Weiss glared daggers at the slowly melting butter on her toast, before sighing hard. "I've been having nightmares. Of that whole…event."

"Of Blake?"

"No...of Adam, occasionally Ilia. I see him in the movement of the red red ginger plants. I hear the sound of his footsteps behind me. I hear him whispering my name in the wind. I...I just can't sleep for more than an hour at a time before waking up in a cold sweat."

Kali simply nodded - the large ears on her head weren't just for show. She heard her talk in her sleep every night, even waking up screaming. "I have a suggestion that might help. If you're willing to try: you can sleep in Blake's room."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "In her room? In her bed? That seems a little...invasive. And weird."

"I think if you sleep in her bed - your soulmate's bed - you'll feel better. You can try it out for a few nights, see if it helps?" she offered.

Weiss eventually nodded in assent and returned to her simple breakfast, until a familiar name caught her attention. 

"...believed to be Ilia Amitola and Blake Belladonna, seen here confronting the White Fang early this morning. The White Fang attackers were subdued and restrained, left for Vale PD to find an hour later. The two faunus seemed to have prior knowledge of the attack and even the manner in which the attack would be carried out. Footage from an hour before the attack show them salting the area in front of the business, preparing their ambush. This is the third in a series of White Fang attacks thwarted by the duo. We reached out to the leadership of the White Fang Alliance for comment, but received no response."

Ghira burst through a door at the far end of the dining room, growling to himself. "Reached out to me for comment? At 2 am in the morning!? What's wrong with these idi-"

"Ghira dear!" Kali interrupted. "You can simply make a statement in an hour or so. We'll have time to respond in a productive way, instead of while half-asleep," she added, pouring him some tea. "We have a lot to talk about."

"...with me now is Whitley Schnee, speaking on behalf of the Schnee Dust Company, and Neon Katt, from the Atlesian Faunus Community, for a discussion on the happenings of the faunus rights revolution."

"Thank you for being with me, Mr. Schnee, Ms. Katt. What is your take on this? The last time we saw Amitola and Belladonna, they were apparently high-ups in the White Fang. Why are they doing this?"

"Well, taking into consideration what we've seen so far - Weiss Schnee being freed and the death of Adam Taurus, both at the hands of Blake Belladonna, and her involvement in these recent actions against the White Fang - I believe that she-"

"It is obvious, she is fighting to take control of the White Fang; it is as simple as that. She's a radicalized faunus and - I hoped you would speak out on this, cat - the silence of the faunus community is deafening. No faunus leader has condemned the violence, and now the beast that kidnapped my sister is reaching for the reigns of that terrorist organization."

"Mr. Schnee, your sister was freed by her - clearly something about her has changed. Her parents have consistently stood up for their daughter, and it seems that they were right. Additionally, your sister Weiss has chosen to move to Menagerie and work to further the faunus rights revolution."

"Again, this constant failure to address the violence is sickening. You can try to deflect all you like but it's a fact that faunus support the White Fang and their attacks on everything humanity holds dear. It is a never-ending attack on civilized culture."

"Excuse me, but Chieftain Belladonna has-"

"Deflecting again! I can see through your tactics, and so can the rest of humanity."

The scroll flickered off and Kali sighed. "Well, I think that's enough of that." She gently took Ghira's and Weiss' hand - "It's going to be a long day."

Weiss got out of the shower and fluffed her hair with a towel. The shorter hair helped her to feel the cool breeze that often crossed the island from the northwest every day. She walked slowly down the hall, toward the room that Kali had shown her when she had first arrived. After their introduction, Kali had taken Weiss to the room, where she returned the book to its place on a bookshelf.

She dawdled at the entry of the room, head bowed in thought. "This is weird. This is too strange." Her eyes were strained with fatigue, she felt dead on her feet - if there was a chance this would help, she had to try it. "I'm so tired...I just want some sleep." Everything about the room beckoned her in. She entered the room and draped her towel over a chair by the desk. The room was completely free of dust, with a number of healthy plants on the window sill. There was a well worn chair positioned next to the floor to ceiling bookshelf and a small table.

She stumbled forward to the queen size bed and fell face first onto it, laboriously pulling herself under the light covers. She pulled one of the two pillows under her head and tried to clear her mind. As she relaxed into the bed, she noticed a strange unevenness below her. She rolled onto her stomach and felt the bed. One half of it was firm and like-new. The other was worn, clearly slept in for many years. The pillows showed a similar type of usage - one used, one like-new. She stared at the softer side of the bed, stifling a yawn. She scooted onto the firm half of the bed, hugged the soft pillow to her chest, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Blake lifted her whistling tea pot from the stove, pouring the hot water into her awaiting cup. Ilia had gone out for groceries - hopefully she'd be back soon, Blake was starving for some food. A soft knocking at the door grabbed her attention. She looked through the peephole and quickly opened the door.

"What can I do for you, Professor Ozpin?"

The Beacon headmaster leaned on his cane and smiled, "May I come in?"

She chucked a bit and stood back to allow him in. "Considering you're paying for the place, I'm not sure I can say 'no'."

Ozpin looked around and sat himself at the dining table. "How are you settling in? Well, I hope?"

"Yes, we love it. Can't thank you enough for helping us so much."

"Have you thought any more about my suggestion?" He took the cup of tea Blake offered, taking a prolonged sip.

"Yes...but I think I must still decline. This is a job that needs to be done by faunus, at least for now. I appreciate the offer; the help of huntresses, especially those two, would be invaluable. However, I think the involvement of humans against the White Fang might infuriate some."

Ozpin nodded slowly. "I understand. You can't blame an old man for having his hopes." He smiled somewhat mischievously. "I haven't been wrong about my teams yet."

Blake cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He finished his tea and stood. "Just remember that Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long-Schnee are willing to help you whenever you need it."

"Thank you. Like I said, we will need it eventually." She followed Ozpin to the door.

"Oh, a bit of news. Young Ms. Schnee has been training with them. She has really thrown herself into it - she has already gone on a number of easy missions. She'll be a huntress in no time, just like you will be. Speaking of which, I expect to see both you and Ms. Amitola at the exam next week."

"We'll be there, professor."

He walked down the hall, waving over his shoulder. "I'm never wrong about my teams."

* * *

Weiss slowly walked down the crowded street, trying to keep every inch of her sensitive skin in the shadow of her large sun hat. Thankfully, she soon reached her destination - a small noodle shop. Entering, she pushed her hat off and gently knocked on the wall beside the door. A white-haired faunus poked her head through a curtain behind the bar.

"Hello. Would it be alright if I ate here?"

The woman looked her over before giving her a short nod, gesturing to a stool behind the counter. Weiss sat down and looked around the cramped room. The bar took up most of the space, leaving room only for a single group table.

"I guess this is the best time to put this up," said a voice behind her. The faunus woman stood by the wall, affixing the flag of the White Fang Alliance to it. "Never thought I'd see the day a Schnee would be in Menagerie, much less in my little shop."

"I appreciate you allowing me in. As well as for supporting the WFA."

She gave her a small smile before slipping back behind the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"The black set, please."

The woman set about preparing her food. Weiss watched, admiring the large pure white fox tail that protruded from her skirt. "So much floof, flooooooooofy floo-"

"I'm Yukina. Arctic fox aspect, if you're wondering."

"Would you mind if I complimented your tail?"

She laughed. "Sure, if you want."

"I thought it was hard to keep my white hair nice, it must be hard to keep your fur looking so lovely."

She continued to work at the grill, tossing ingredients onto the oiled surface. "Thank you. It's especially hard while I'm working, but I'm pretty used to it now." She fell silent for a few moments longer, flipping a pile of noodles with a spatula. "I used to be bullied for my hair and fur color, actually."

"I...I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She chuckled, dumping the noodles into a bowl. She turned and placed it in front of Weiss, along with a tray of dumplings. "I appreciate you saying that. I didn't ask for white hair; you didn't ask to be born to jockstrap sneeze."

Weiss choked on her first bite of food, coughing in a very unladylike manner. Yukina passed her a few napkins, smiling amusedly. "I was waiting for you to end up in my restaurant eventually. I heard you were going to every business in Menagerie."

"Yes," she managed, trying to recover her composure. "I wanted to get to know people. If I had stayed in the Belladonna's mansion, I couldn't possibly understand the life of the average faunus person."

Yukina turned to wash her hands in the sink. "Yes...When I heard you were doing this, I thought it was just a gimmick, a show to impress people. I thought that I would kick you out when you came. How could any of us trust a Schnee? Why was our Chieftain falling for this? Surely this was some kind of trick to get revenge on us for what the White Fang did." She walked around the counter and sat on the stool beside her. "But, you've slowly won me over and when I saw you standing there...well I couldn't say no."

"Many have refused me, and I understand why. I hope that I will eventually have proven myself to all faunus. After all, my soulmate is a faunus - there's no way I could keep my old ignorant views."

The door opened behind them, and a cat faunus entered. Yukina rose and hugged the tired woman. "This is my wife Haruka. She's works as a huntress." Haruka mumbled something that sounded like a greeting, before ducking below the counter and disappearing into the storage room. "I heard you were working on becoming a huntress as well?"

"Yes, it's been a long-time dream of mine. I discovered I could fight and being a huntress is a way to use that ability to help others."

Yukina nodded slowly, "It's hard to believe you're a Schnee." She ignored Weiss' frown and continued. "When are you gonna tell us who your soulmate is?"

Weiss took a few moments to finish chewing. "I'll tell everyone when I'm ready. It would simply undermine my work if it got out to the public who my soulmate is. Really, the only people who even know that my soulmate is a faunus live here in Menagerie."

Yukina laughed loudly. "To be honest, we all know who it is already. You even ordered the dish she would get when she came here.

Weiss shook her head. "Oh...of course I did - I shouldn't be surprised." They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Weiss ate the rest of her food, enjoying the ambiance of the shop. No fancy lights and silverware. No silk table covers and long stemmed wine glasses. No fake laughter and dangerous smiles. It was just Weiss, her food, and the company of another person.

* * *

Blake sat alone on the bank of a river, boots off, feet in the cool water. Her nose was buried in a book, as usual. She wore a simple blouse and vest, with close fitting pants - rolled up to keep dry. She wore her hair up in a loose bun lately, to keep it manageable. The midday sun, clear sky, and gentle breeze couldn't be more ideal.

"I bet this weather makes you miss home." Ilia kicked off her shoes and joined Blake, sitting beside her.

"It does, but we can't go back just yet."

"Well, I have good news - the Vale cell has joined the White Fang Alliance!"

Blake set her book down "That's great, Ilia." She had sent Ilia off as an envoy to the group since they heard there was a change in attitude among the faunus there. "While you were doing that, I stopped a number of smaller attacks and intercepted a shipment of dust meant for a bombing."

"When I was with the Vale Cell, they talked about rumors of a 'cat-like ghost' that thwarted them at every turn. I wonder who what was." She pouted. "My camouflage is too good I guess...they said nothing about me."

Blake giggled and leaned back to look at the sky. "I guess we really can go home then. I just hope that they will accept me. I don't deserve their forgiveness, but I should try."

Ilia could barely contain her excitement. "I actually have some good news on that front." She answered Blake's raised eyebrow with her scroll, showing footage of a press conference.

"...justice. We have come to an agreement to pardon key members of the former White Fang leadership, who have been working to reform the organization, despite their past criminal acts. Forgiveness is one of our greatest strengths, for faunus and humankind. Redemption, is what they have achieved today." Professor Ozpin adjusted his strange glasses. "At a vote of 3 to 1, Ilia Amitola and Blake Belladonna are hereby pardoned of all crimes." The crowd erupted into applause. "Now, for a few words from the leader of the White Fang Alliance."

Blake's sight blurred with tears when she saw the next speaker. "Hello everyone. I am Ghira Belladonna. I was the leader of the original White Fang before the violent days. I look forward to helping lead the faunus toward equality once more. I hope that other branches will reach out so that we may stand beneath a unified banner once more. Lastly, I'd like to announce our new Director of Human-Faunus Relations. She has been working with our branch for the past year, and has gained the trust of Menagerie."

Blake grabbed the scroll from Ilia. "Weiss…" she whispered. She knew Weiss was living with her parents, but it seemed that Ozpin "forgot" to mention that she was working with the White Fang Alliance.

The crowd reaction was mixed - but there was one that stood out. The stage was filled with other big names from the kingdoms, including Jacques Schnee. He stood and stormed off, roughly shoving aside anyone in his way.

Unfazed, Weiss stood next to Ghira and politely waved. "My time in Menagerie has awakened me to the struggles of the faunus. I hope that my story of bigotry to solidarity will inspire others to examine their preconceived notions. I look forward to continuing my work for the faunus rights revolution. Thank you."

The feed cut off, leaving a stunned Blake staring at the black screen. Ilia grinned and tickled her cat ear until she swatted her hand away. "C'mon. I already got you tickets for the ship home next week."

* * *

Weiss tumbled as gracefully as she could, hoping to save a shred of her dignity. She bounced to a stop at the end of the training area. Aura had protected her from most of the damage, so she simply lay there on her back, raising an arm to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She didn't know how she managed to keep her fair complexion in Menagerie, there was rarely a cloudy day on the faunus-populated island.

"Weiss! Are you okay?!" The sound of light, speedy footsteps quickly approached.

"I'm fine, Ruby…just tired…"

"You almost got me that time! You're improving a lot. Still a bit too stiff and formal, but we're getting there."

"Then you can square off against me! I can teach you a thing or two."

Weiss groaned. "I definitely don't want to go up against you, Yang. You'd break Myrtenaster. And then my face." She got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Aww Weissy don't be like that! I know how to hold back!" The towering beast of a woman beamed down at Weiss. It was still inconceivable that this sunny brute was somehow Winter's soulmate.

Kali walked over to the four women, holding a tray of drinks. "Hi girls, how is training going? Does Yang need another lesson in hand-to-hand?" Kali teased, handing a glass to each woman.

"N-no ma'am," Yang stuttered, straightening up.

Weiss giggled, thinking about the last time Yang got a little too boastful.

"I'M UNBEATABLE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yang shouted, standing over Weiss and Ruby. Grumbling a variety of curses, her defeated opponents slowly got to their feet. "There is none who can defeat the queen!"

"Is that so?" The group turned their attention to a newcomer, Kali. The diminutive, dainty woman smiled up at Yang. "Why don't we have a match?"

Yang let out a bewildered sputter. "Wha-? Fight you? I couldn't do that Mrs. Belladonna…"

"Please, I keep telling you to call me Kali." She turned away, looking coyly over her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to chicken out?"

The two stared at each other: Yang confused, Kali smiling benignly. Well, Yang wasn't one to back down from a challenge, now was she? Yang pounded her fist into her palm. "Let's fight then, Kali."

They set up at opposing ends of the training ground behind the Belladonna residence, with Winter - visiting to help Weiss train - taking the judge's position off the center. "Ready?" Winter asked.

"Yep!"

"Yes Winter."

"Fight!"

Yang opened up with an aura-enhanced charge across the field, transitioning into a flurry of aggressive punches. Kali asked for a fight – Yang was going to take it seriously. The older woman immediately gave ground, nimbly stepping around Yang's fists. Switching things up, the brawler added in vicious roundhouse kicks, hoping to take Kali by surprise with wide attacks. Kali hadn't even broken a sweat, still easily avoiding each attack, ducking and leaping over her kicks. "Huff huff…she's so quick! I need to catch her when she can't dodge." She threw a full strength blow at her when the timing was right, forcing the cat faunus to dodge back with a little hop – this was Yang's chance. Before Kali could land, Yang used her momentum to launch a second punch to her low outside line. "Got her!"

To Yang's surprise, Kali easily deflected her fist with a simple circular block. The unexpected strength of the block threw her arm away from her body – she was flying helpless through the air.

The ground cracked under Kali's feet as she landed and dug in, leaning forward and wrapping her dainty arms around Yang's center. She impossibly flipped Yang upside-down and hoisted her up into the air.

"HuooooooAAAAARGHHHHHH" Kali snarled.

Yang's world went black as Kali powerbombed her into the ground.

"Honey…"

"It was a fair challenge, Ghira-dear!"

There was a groan and the sound of facepalm.

Yang slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was filled with the image of a snow angel, who held her gently in her arms. "Winter….what happened…"

"I…I'm not actually sure. I mean, I know what I saw. But. My brain isn't understanding yet." She quickly checked her downed lover for signs of concussion.

Yang looked around blearily. Ruby, Ghira, and Kali hovered around the couple, Kali looking slightly guilty. Right next to Yang was a small crater, vaguely shaped like a person's upper body – "Wait…holy shit."

Kali crouched down and put her hand on Yang's head. "I'm so sorry, sweetie! I may have gone a little too hard on you. Are you feeling okay?"

Ghira's appeared over his wife's shoulder. "Perhaps I should have mentioned this before…" he began. "But, Kali is stronger than I am."

The Schnee Sisters giggled, sipping at their drinks. "Yeah, Yang. Don't bully me or I'll get Kali to defend me." Kali protectively wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders, grinning at Yang.

Yang raised her arms and said. "Alright alright!" She plopped down next to Winter and sighed.

"I'll be back in a bit, I think I hear someone knocking on the door," Kali said, before walking off with the empty tray.

Weiss continued to finish her drink, zoning out into the cool breeze and clear sky. Vaguely, she noticed a strange itch at the back of her mind, barely noticeable but unmistakable. She looked off into the trees that surrounded the mansion, pointedly avoiding Yang's giggling and wandering hands.

Suddenly, a resounding crash echoed from the opposite side of the mansion. The sounds of gunfire followed, along with the smell of smoke.

"An attack?" Yang wondered.

"Midday? In broad daylight?" Ruby asked.

"Old White Fang, maybe. They've been pretty desperate lately." She looked back at Weiss, who had her weapon out. "This is too much like last time… Winter and I will stay here, Ruby can go investigate."

"What about Kali and Ghira? What if they are the target?"

Yang fell silent, thinking hard. "That's very true, they'd definitely be a target here."

Weiss cleared her throat. "I'm not so helpless anymore, you know." She produced a spinning glyph beneath her feet and flared her aura to make her point. "You three can go help the others." She nodded at the approaching WFA guards. "I'll stick with them - I'll be okay."

Winter looked her younger sister over, frowning slightly. "If you are sure, Weiss."

At Weiss' nod, Ruby whipped out Crescent Rose and said, "Okay, I'll go to the explosion; Yang to Ghira; Winter to Kali." She paused to squeeze Weiss' hand. "Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

Weiss huffed and turned her head away. "Of course I won't, dolt."

Ruby giggled and the three professionals dashed off, leaving Weiss alone with the guards.

"Miss Weiss, we're here to keep you safe. There's an attack to the west side of the mansion. Looks like the old White Fang."

"Thank you, Haruka. We can hide in the bushes over there; it's pretty defensible, I think." The cat faunus nodded in response. Gesturing for the others to lock things down.

The group moved to the side of the house, mostly obstructed from view by some trees and a storage shed. Sufficiently hidden in the shadows, Weiss crouched and kept Myrtenaster out and ready. "How is Yukina?"

"Oh she's good. She's been waiting for you to visit again. Do you not like her food anymore?"

Weiss smiled and shook her head. "Of course I like her food. I've been a bit busy with huntress training lately. I'll visit again soon."

She gave a toothy grin. "Great. She's been worried tha-" Haruka abruptly cut herself off when her cat ear twitched. "Someone is coming."

From their hiding spot, Weiss could see the familiar grimm masks of the old White Fang. Weiss felt her breath quicken, despite her rapidly tightening chest. She grabbed the black scarf that wore as a sash around her waist, willing her body to relax.

The largest of the intruders was recognizable as the current leader of the old White Fang, Cerise, carrying a massive chainsaw. He had a group of grunts with him, a number of which were sniffing at the air.

"Schnee!" his voice boomed. "We know you're here - I hope you're ready to die, like the weak human you are." One of the apparently bloodhound-aspect faunus pointed at their location with his chin, nodding vigorously.

"Shit," Haruka murmured. "Let's go guys. Weiss, you stay here."

The WFA guards sprang from their hiding place, swinging their weapons at the intruders. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered by one. All the faunus locked blades with each other, except Cerise, who jumped back and allowed a grunt to take his place. The huge faunus walked over to Haruka, preparing to strike her down.

"She can't handle two enemies can she? I can't just stand by and hide here."

Cerise swung his chainsaw hard, only to find his blow stopped by a pillar of ice, the chain bound by the dust-produced ice.

"Schnee," he growled gleefully. "How good of you to make this easy for us. I get to kill you myself." He wrenched his weapon free from the ice, starting a headlong charge at the short woman.

Weiss froze the ground with a bit of dust with a flourish and simply stepped aside. The large man struggled to keep from falling as his skidded across the icy ground until he crashed into the side of the mansion. "You bitch!" he shouted, spinning around and charging once again at Weiss, swinging his chainsaw at her head.

She leaped over the wide swing and slid along the ground. She slashed at his legs, hoping to break through the aura where it might be less concentrated. Myrtenaster glanced off his aura, which held strong. He spun around to kick Weiss, which she dodged with another leap. Thinking he had her in a vulnerable position, Cerise swung his saw in an overhand strike. Weiss quickly formed a cage of glyphs, bounding off each surface, slashing with each pass.

He grunted, the hits apparently no more annoying than a cloud of flies. Weiss landed on a glyph mid-air and tried to leap away. She cursed the bad timing - she was exhausted from the long day of training. Her foot slipped, sending her tumbling forward. Cerise caught her by the neck and slammed her into the ground. Weiss' vision blurred from the impact, hoping that her aura held. She tried her semblance, sighing in relief when she felt a glyph form over her hand.

Cerise laughed in victory, bringing his chainsaw over his head in both hands, preparing for an overkill blow on the Schnee. Weiss formed as strong a repulsion glyph as she could, shooting herself away from the faunus brute. She bounced across the ground, landing roughly a fair distance away. Groaning, she sat up and tried to get to her feet. She could feel her scrapes forming on her arms and legs - she barely had any aura left.

Haruka and the others had mostly subdued Cerise's cohorts, which only made the man more desperate. His head jerked back and forth, looking between Weiss and the edge of the property - was it time to cut his losses and leave? Or finish what he came to do?

He slowly circled Weiss, putting his back to the freedom of the trees and beyond. "Nothing can stop me from getting to you, Schnee." The man hissed. "If not today, then tomorrow - live every day of your life in fear of the true White Fang."

"I shall do no such thing, miscreant. How long do you think it will take for Blake to find you and put an end to your misguided group?"

"She'll never be able to stop me. You don't even know where she is."

"You can tell yourself that as long as you'd like. A weakling like you wouldn't last a second against her."

Cerise looked back and forth between Weiss and freedom. He screamed in frustration, charging toward Weiss. He suddenly dashed, covering a surprisingly large distance. Weiss barely had time to guard with Myrtenaster before she found herself flying backward. She braced herself for the rough landing but was instead was caught gently by a pair of arms.

"I'm closer than you think, Cerise," said a voice over Weiss' head.

Cerise shouted in rage. "Belladonna! I'll kill y-"

One of the arms carrying Weiss, unwrapped itself from her waist. A familiar bladed pistol appeared over her shoulder. Ice rounds quickly covered the large man's entire front half and froze him in place.

From the moment of contact, Weiss felt her body flush with warmth. Once she was set down - "Curse my short height…" - she spun around to see a familiar cat faunus.

Blake fiddled with her weapon. "Hey," she said lamely. "...Long time no see."

Weiss looked at her feet. "It is lovely to see you again."

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to help me with these guys?" Ilia trudged out of the bushes, dragging two unconscious fox faunus that wore the hooded robes of the higher-ups in the old White Fang. Blake took one by the leg and unceremoniously dragged him to the rest of the subdued Fang members.

Ilia tossed the other faunus onto the pile and gave Weiss a sidelong look. "Hey."

"Hello."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay. Thanks for apologizing."

Ilia scratched the back of her head. "Is it that simple? Aren't I getting off a little easy here?"

"Maybe. But the therapist says forgiveness is part of healing. Plus, I know you've been working with Blake. I think that should mean something to me."

Ruby, Yang, and Winter burst through a nearby door, battle ready. Ruby looked at the pile of captured WF members and quickly folded her scythe. "Are you guys okay?" She ran over with the others. "Oh! Hello...Blake...Ilia…?"

The two faunus hesitantly waved at the three huntresses. An awkward silence passed between the group. Yang made the first move, walking over to Blake and throwing her arm over her shoulder. "Heya. So I hear we're going to be partners."

"Right...sorry for drugging you, by the way. Not sure if I said that yet."

"No worries," she responded airly. She patted her back. "I'm sure I'll find a way to get you back later," she added ominously.

Winter checked Weiss over, giving her a stern look as she looked over the scratch marks. She held her tongue, saving the lecture for later.

"How is everyone else? Is Ghira and Kali safe?" Weiss asked.

Ruby piped up. "Yeah! They're both safe. We've rounded up all the attackers, as far as we can tell."

"Blake!"

"Blake sweetie!"

Ghira and Kali slowly walked toward their daughter. Blake froze in place, staring back at them. Tears poured down her face, but she made no move. Weiss looked back and forth, before grabbing Blake by the shoulders and marching her forward. Kali dove forward and hugged Blake, holding her as close as she could manage. Ghira wrapped both women in his arms, sandwiching Blake between him and Kali.

"Welcome home Blake."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense! You and Ruby are welcome to stay. Winter too, if she didn't have to leave for work."

Yang and Ruby hovered uncertainly over the table laden with food. "But this is the first time you've been together as a family for a long time."

"All the more reason for you to join us!"

Ghira laughed heartily. "You two should stay; she's not going to let you leave you know."

Ruby and Yang sat down at the table, instantly filling their plates. Yang elbowed Blake to her left. "I guess since we're going to be a team, may as well right?"

Ruby gave Weiss a smile that bordered on manic, her mind churning with potential team attacks. She turned her silver gaze on Blake. "So you say you can make copies of yourself? That's amazing!"

Blake finished her mouthful of rice and nodded. A second Blake appeared behind her and reached across the table for more food. It faded from view after it dropped a gyoza in her bowl.

Ruby's eyes gleamed with glee. "And you have a ballistic kusarigama that transforms from a katana with a cleaver sheath? Yang you remember how you wanted someone to swing you around and-"

"Yeah! And you wanted footholds in the air right?"

Weiss leaned over to whisper in Blake's ear. "I guess we're on a team with these two...Ozpin just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Yeah...he was weirdly obsessed with it. But, all those years ago we would have been in the same year as them...you don't think…?"

A bright flash interrupted their conversation - Kali took a picture of the four with her scroll.

Ruby grabbed Weiss and Yang grabbed Blake. "TEAM RWBY IS FINALLY TOGETHER!"

Blake slowly walked down the darkened hallway, still familiar after all this time. Kali had refused to let her sleep in any room other than her own, which would be fine if her bed wasn't already taken.

She came to a stop just outside the room, watching Weiss intensely. She hadn't noticed her in the darkness and on account of the book she was buried in. She wore a pair of shorts and a light tank top, with her short hair tucked behind her ears. She hardly dared to believe her eyes - her soulmate was finally here. And she was home.

Feeling watched, Weiss looked up from her book. She started slightly when she saw the pair of amber eyes gleaming in the dark. "Goodness! Blake…don't scare me like that."

She quickly crossed the threshold into the room. "Sorry! I didn't mean to...I just..couldn't move."

She put the book down and patted the bed next to her. "It feels weird offering you a spot on your own bed...but Kali insisted." She waited until Blake sat beside her to continue. "Sorry for stealing your room."

"It's okay...I guess it's our room now."

Weiss laughed. "This..is all too weird isn't it."

"Yeah…thanks for being willing to give me a second chance."

"Thanks for looking past my last name." She offered her hand to Blake, who immediately took it and intertwined their fingers. "We can talk more tomorrow. Today was quite exhausting."

Blake nodded in assent and slid below the covers. Weiss turned off the lights and was out the second she closed her eyes. Blake stayed up hours that night, fighting off her sleepiness. She lay on her side facing inward just like she did when she was a cub. She watched Weiss sleep for as long as she could, until her eyes drifted closed.

Blake's consciousness slowly returned - the brightness of the sun pulling her out of her deep sleep. Her senses returned sluggishly. She could hear the birds and breeze outside. The bed smelled wonderful, like cool mountaintop air. The skin pressed to her face felt softer than anyth- "Wait…"

Blake jerked fully awake, flailing as she tumbled over the edge of the bed. Over her pained groan she could hear poorly stifled giggling from the bedding. She slowly peeked her eyes over the edge of the bed and felt a surge of relief, seeing her soulmate there.

"Sorry…" Blake mumbled. "I shouldn't have been touching you."

Weiss waved her hand airily. "You were pressing your face into my arm, that's all." She looked to the side. "I'm a little scared of how much I liked it. Something as simple as you holding my arm."

"I guess it only makes sense...I'm sorry though, I should have asked."

Weiss nodded, accepting the unnecessary apology. "I didn't know you could purr," she teased. Blake disappeared past the edge of the bed again. "I guess I've heard you growl, so I shouldn't be surprised."

She crawled to the edge of the bed and offered her hand to Blake. She pulled the blushing faunus back onto the bed. "If I need to outline any rules, I am ok with hand-holding...or hugging." She turned her bright-red face away from Blake, whose turn it was to giggle. She quickly took her hand and pulled her onto her lap. Weiss turned into a sputtering mess immediately. Blake wrapped her arms around her mate and rested her chin on top of Weiss' head.

"I've waited a long time to do this," Blake murmured. "I've dreamed about this moment for my entire life."

Weiss giggled. "I bet you have all kinds of plans for us."

"Oh no...did mom show you my journal…"

"No...I was reading through your bookshelf and I thought it was just another book!" Weiss tried to look apologetic but she couldn't forget the excitement of reading through the young fantasies of her soulmate.

Blake and Weiss were matching shades of red, sitting together in the light breeze that passed through the room. Eventually, Weiss whispered, "I wouldn't object to any of them. You're so...romantic. And sappy." She turned further into Blake's lap, circling her arms around the back of her neck with one of her hands free to play with the bases of her cat ears. The slow rumbling in Blake's chest brought a smile to Weiss' lips, which she pressed Blake's neck.

Abruptly, the door to the room fell inward, depositing Kali onto the ground. The soft purr stopped, replaced by a heavy sigh.

"Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that. This room is occupied! Silly me, I'll. Just. Be. Going now!" Kali quickly righted herself and stood back. Ghira sheepishly leaned into view grumbling awkwardly, grabbing the door and pulling it back into place.

Weiss giggled, hugging Blake closer. "I've never felt so content...like I've found my place in everything." She started tearing up so she buried her face into Blake's neck again. She felt droplets landing on her head, dripping down the back of her neck. "We've had a hard time getting here, haven't we?"

"Y-yeah. We have. But, we made it."


End file.
